Wine and Roses
by StickyRice
Summary: Suikoden III -- Borus Redrum is madly in love with his captain, but doesn't have the courage to tell her. When the knights are called to Budehuc to fight a mysterious enemy, things start to change. CH 11 UP.
1. A Gift for a Lady

UPDATED 25 June 2008 – This story's been dead for ages, and I feel terribly guilty about that, but I've never forgotten about it. I am now attempting to work my way through it again. I started this years ago and my writing's changed so much that I feel I can't continue until I update what's already here. So, I'm going to work my way through each chapter and see if doing so rekindles my passion for this story. After I've updated a chapter, you'll see a note like this here.

For new readers, this is a Borus/Chris pairing, in case that influences your decision to read it at all.

And of course the disclaimer thing: I don't own Suikoden III or any of the characters, as much as I'd like to. I'm just a fan writing a story about them.

* * *

Wine And Roses

By: StickyRice

Chapter One: A Gift for a Lady

Late afternoon sunlight bathed the Vinay del Zexay marketplace in soft golden light. Busy market-goers bustled through the rows of produce, hurriedly finishing their Friday shopping before the evening meal. Vendors called out across the colorful sea of people, advertising all the exotic wares that graced a wealthy port such as this one.

Those few who were not so interested in pushing through the crowds rested on the many benches or trailed their fingers through the glittering water of the fountains. Beneath the shade of the trees, a trio of buskers performed for the crowds. Their merry music lingered in the cooling air, giving the market a festival-like feel.

The cool air was permeated with the carefree demeanor that always struck the thriving port town with the arrival of the weekend. Propriety had little place amongst the jokes and laughter of the market regulars, and so it was a fine place for one to escape the rigidity of the upper class.

It was for this reason that a young man dressed in the brilliant regalia of a Zexen knight wandered the streets today. His wild blonde hair glowed in the sunlight as he turned his head to follow the noses and movements around him. He had a pleasant expression about him, which those who knew him well would have said was a rarity. However the knight, too, was taken in by the gaiety of the market and so his usual frown had melted away, at least for now.

Scratching his ear, he stopped as he noticed a small cart displaying several pieces of jewelry, from gaudy pearl necklaces to elegant silver earrings inlaid with tiny glittering stones. A beautifully ornate rose brooch caught his eye. He had to squint for a minute to determine that it was indeed just a brooch and not a real rose.

Every delicate satin petal was pulled paper-thin and gently curved at the edges. The flower was perched on a slender green stem that tapered down to a point. Paper-thin saw-toothed leaves and tiny thorns traveled up to the base of the petals. Small beads of clear glass rested all along the flower, like dew after a morning rain.

Borus Redrum smiled. When he saw perfection in such a rose, it was difficult not to think of where he found it elsewhere. His mind guiltily wandered to the lady who often occupied his thoughts, and he wondered how this broach might look upon her breast.

He shook the thought from his head. What was he thinking? He had neither the income nor the courage to go through with such a thing. He knew what he stood to lose. For now, at least, he was free to wish, as no doors had yet been closed. It was safer to keep his thoughts to himself. As of yet, no one knew of his infatuation.

Something hard hit Borus in the back of his head. He closed his eyes and sighed.

Almost no one, anyway.

Borus turned around. His assailant had been a plump turnip lying limp at his feet. He looked up in the direction from which the turnip had come. There, confirming his suspicions, stood Percival, Borus's long-time friend and rival.

"Oh, how precious." Percival grinned. "Is the little lass out for her evening shopping?"

Borus smirked.

"If that's the case then what, may I ask, are you doing here?" Inquired Borus. Percival put a hand to his chest and raised his head in a regal manner.

"I, unlike you, am here on important business," he sniffed, with mock arrogance in his voice.

"What makes you think I'm not?" Asked Borus raising an eyebrow. Percival dropped the act and looked at Borus Keenly.

"Oh? _You're_ on important business, too? And what business might that be?" he asked, a frighteningly large grin on his face.

"N-nothing," said Borus quickly, blushing. Percival noticed the blush right away and became eagerly interested in what his friend was hiding.

"Hm, what have we here?" Percival rubbed his chin, examining the jewelry cart next to Borus.

"Jewelry, eh? Purchasing a gift for a lady, perhaps?" Percival asked slyly as he stood up straight.

"No, Percy, I'm buying something for myself. I've always thought I look fetching in opals." Borus rolled his eyes.

"Aha, so then it's true! You _are_ buying a token for someone!" Percival shouted triumphantly.

Borus inwardly winced.

"And just who might that someone be?" Percival pretended to ponder as he leaned on Borus's shoulder. "A lady, no doubt, but which lady?" Percival furrowed his brow with the pretense of concentration.

Borus grew nervous as Percival leaned against him. He closed his eyes, knowing very well where this was going. He wished Percival would just say it instead of dancing around the issue. Right now, his friend seemed more like a cat teasing his prey than a noble knight.

"Might it be someone I know?" Asked Percival, encouraged by Borus's reaction.

"Percival, stop," said Borus. Percival ignored him.

"Maybe she happens to be a knight as well," Percival suggested innocently, his voice barely a whisper.

"Percy, no, don't say it," Borus pleaded. Percival gasped.

"Oh no, surely it couldn't be…Lady Chris!"

"Percival! Don't say that so loud, someone might hear you!" Borus hissed, jumping away.

"I'm not the one making a fuss," Percival pointed out calmly.

Sure enough, as Borus looked around, he noticed several startled faces staring in his direction.

A few minutes later, Percival reclined on a bench looking out above the market while Borus leaned against a nearby wall, a dark expression on his face.

"Why do you always do that?" Demanded Borus, still fuming.

"If you must know," said Percival, examining his fingernails, "It's because you take it so poorly."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Borus asked angrily.

"Must I explain everything to you?" Percival sighed, "What I mean is that you're a perfect target for it. You're teaseable."

"Oh am I," Borus growled.

"See what I mean?" said Percival, pleased.

The two stopped talking for a while, Percival merely taking in the sights, and Borus trying to prevent himself from exploding with anger.

A large boat slowly sailed into the harbor and lowered its great wooden plank. The last sunlight caught the giant sails as they were slowly furled. Sailors busily rushed on and off, carrying large and heavy crates to shore.

"How did you figure it out?" Borus asked Percival, watching a sailor tug uselessly at a particularly cumbersome barrel.

"Figure what out?" asked Percival, looking over at Borus.

"You know," said Borus, irritated.

"No I don't," said Percival innocently.

"That I-"

"Pardon?" Asked Percival, cupping a hand to his ear.

"That I…feel…"

"Borus, Dear, any day would be nice."

"ThatIfeelforLadyChris," Borus spat quickly, wincing.

"So he finally admits it," said Percival quietly.

"It's really quite obvious, you know."

"W-what do you mean?"sputtered Borus.

"You're not very discrete about it. Any fool could figure it out, the way you follow her around."

"I do no such thing!" Exclaimed Borus.

"Don't deny it. I'm surprised I'm the only who's noticed." Percival leaned back on the bench, tapping his fingers against the wrought-iron handle.

"Yes, you're lucky that our captain is as dense as she is."

"Chris isn't dense," Borus said quietly.

"There's no need to defend her. She may be brilliant when it comes to battle but she lacks all skill in the world of love." Percival smiled sadly, his brows knit with the tragedy of it all.

"No she's not," Borus muttered, knowing full well that she was.

"You'd actually make a perfect match, the two of you." Percival laughed, "Both making outstanding military achievements but stumbling about through the thorny realms of romance."

"Percival," Borus cooed, "Tell me again why you chose to become a knight and not a jester?"

"Ah yes," said Percival still musing, "The only couple who never-"

"Shut UP!" Yelled Borus.

After he had calmed down, Borus turned to Percival again.

"So, why were you at the market anyway?"

"Oh right!" Said Percival sitting up; "I came to tell you that Salome wanted to have us all meet at the Purple Moon for dinner."

"That tacky little seaside café?" Borus asked, surprised. How like Percival to forget.

"It's not tacky, it's romantic," retorted Percival. "Salome thinks it's healthy for us to spend time together, even when not on duty."

Borus chewed his lip. Percival stood up, raising his arms above his head in an impressive stretch. For a brief moment, Borus was envious of the freedom Percival had out of his armour. Borus rarely left his nowadays.

"Let's get going, Borus. We don't want to keep them waiting!"

Percival began a jaunty pace down towards the sparkling ocean and Borus ran quickly to catch up with him.

It only took a few minutes to reach the café. It was a small, ivy-covered building with dark windows. A number of delicately patterned tables and chairs sat outside on the patio, surrounded by a black wrought-iron fence. Above the door, an old sign swung in the breeze. A purple crescent moon was carved into it above thin golden letters announcing the name of the place.

Leo stood at a nearby table, his arms crossed tightly. Upon seeing Borus and Percival, he straightened up.

"Good, you're here. Salome's just inside. I'll go get him." Leo turned and walked into the building.

When he returned, he was followed by Salome and Roland. Salome spotted Percival and walked over to him.

"Ah, you found Borus I see. Please sit down, the waiters will be with us in a minute."

"Where's-"

"Sorry, am I late?" asked a female voice to Borus's right.

The hair on Borus's neck prickled. He slowly turned his head to look over his right shoulder. His heart thumped. Standing there, very near him, was Chris. She turned to look at Borus, her violet eyes observing him.

"Hello Borus," she said, "It's good to see you again." Her tone was devoid of any obvious emotion, as usual.

"And you, my lady," said Borus, dipping his head in a small bow.

"Oh, for Goddess' sake, Borus, lighten up," chimed Percival, thumping Borus hard on his back.

"Ouch," Borus gasped, "That hurt!"

"Well, let's sit down, shall we?" suggested Percival brightly.

Salome and Roland had already seated themselves and were now talking seriously about battle strategies. Borus observed them for a moment, somehow not surprised that even ap lace like this oculd not divert their usual thoughts.

"What say we sit together, old pal?" said Percival, elbowing a startled Leo.

Borus realized in horror what Percival was trying to do.

"What?" Asked Leo, confused.

"This way," said Percival through clenched teeth as he pulled Leo with him.

Borus rubbed his temples in exasperation. Chris eyed the two knights suspiciously.

"They're certainly acting strangely tonight," she commented.

"Indeed." Borus agreed, trying hard to act uninterested.

Borus brought his mind back to his current predicament. He looked at Chris nervously out of the corner of his eye.

"Well," he said, pulling out a chair, "Care to have a seat?" Chris smiled.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

She pulled her chair in as Borus rounded the table and sat down in his. He rested his chin on the backs of his hands and nervously looked up at Chris. To his surprise, he met her gaze and quickly looked away.

"So, how have you been?" he asked her, looking out at the golden ocean.

"I've been well; you?"

Borus hesitated. His turmoil was probably an inappropriate topic at the moment.

"Fine," he lied.

As a cheerful waitress sidled up to them, Borus stole a few glances at Chris. The lady knight was intent on the specials being listed and paid him no heed. She looked like a goddess, sitting there against the orange sky, her silver hair catching the sunlight.

Borus breathed out slowly. How long had he felt this way about her? It seemed to him like forever. He sat watching her through half-closed eyes, silently begging her to look at him. But of course, she didn't.

She never did.

But then again, why should she? She didn't need Borus. He was nothing but a love struck, renegade knight with a fiery temper and a penchant for rare wines. What could his silver captain possibly ever see in him?

"Sir?" The waitress's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Yes?" he asked, snapping out of his trance.

"Would you care for an appetizer?"

"Uh, no thanks," he replied. The waitress looked at him and then at Chris, who also wore a puzzled expression on her face.

"Shall I give you a moment to think about what you want?" The waitress asked wisely.

"Yes, please," said Chris, smiling at the waitress. The girl smiled back and hurried off towards the kitchen.

"Borus, are you all right?" Chris asked, concern in her voice.

"Yes, why?"

"You seem…stressed. Is there something wrong?" she inquired, tilting her head slightly.

"No," said Borus tentatively. Chris didn't look convinced, but dropped the subject.

Borus surveyed the surroundings. He smiled. Aside from Percival casting him a mischievous wink every few seconds and Leo slurping his soup, this could almost have been a date. He decided he liked that idea and went along with it for the rest of the evening.

The two looked over their menus in silence.

"Not many meatless dishes are there?" Chris commented, discouraged.

Borus looked up, surprised.

"Are you a vegetarian?"

"Yes," she said, a shy smile on her face.

"Hmm," replied Borus, "I didn't know that." He

Borus blinked, his focus resting back on the waves in the harbor for a moment. He wondered why he'd never noticed before. What else did he have to learn of her that was hidden behind that calm face?

They ate in silence. The cool breeze carried the cry of gulls as they wheeled above the harbor. Gradually stars began to appear in the dusty purple sky. Salome paid the waitress for all six meals, explaining it was a gift, and Borus was touched by the older man's solemn generosity.

Eventually, Leo and Percival rose from their table. Salome and Roland were already standing nearby.

"Well," said Borus, turning to Chris, "Should we head home?"

"Yes, I'm ready," Said Chris.

Before Borus could stand up, she placed a delicate hand on his.

"Thank you for sitting with me, Borus. I had a wonderful time tonight."

Borus's heart thumped again. He prayed to the Goddess that he wasn't blushing.

To Borus's disappointment, Chris stood up with no further gesture. The absence of her hand made his own feel cold. He wistfully watched her go.

Later, as Borus and Percival walked up the broad, cobbled streets, twilight descended in full. Their way was lit by the stately old street lamps. The bright windows of houses they passed cast squares of light onto the cobblestones.

"So, how did it go? Did you charm her into submission?" Percival teased after a long stretch of silence.

"What do you think?" Borus asked irritably.

"Tsk, tsk, Borus; I'm disappointed. You're not the knight in shining armor I thought you were."

There was silence for a minute, then Percival grinned.

"Pardon the pun."

"Percival, no more," groaned Borus as he reached his doorstep.

"All right." Percival suddenly grew serious, "look, I know that you're discouraged, but don't give up just yet."

"Am I getting support from you?" Borus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, but just remember that if you don't make a move soon, I want a go."

Borus glared daggers at him. Percival laughed.

"Just kidding," he called in a singsong voice.

Borus smirked. The last thing he heard before he shut his door was Percival's laughter on the air as he made his way down the street to his own house.

* * *

So, updated chapter number one! I did my best to revive it…I never realized how bad it was. Oh well. On to the next!


	2. With Fate on One's Side

UPDATED 26 June 2008 – I just noticed it's almost the five year anniversary of this story…Wow. It's amazing to me that Suikoden III has been an interest of mine for so long! I guess the writing isn't all that bad, when I consider how long it's been. I'll try not to be so hard on myself from now on. Teehee.

Anyway, here's chapter two, all revamped and ready to go. Enjoy!

I don't own Suikoden!

* * *

Wine and Roses

By: StickyRice

Chapter Two: With Fate on One's Side

Borus closed the heavy door with a resonant click. The boarding house, one of several in the city maintained for knights like him, was surprisingly quiet this evening. Usually the proud voices of first-year knights bled through the old walls. Borus was glad for the relative peace. There were few things he found as aggravating as a young man just knighted and sure of his invincibility.

Borus paused at the threshold into the lobby. To his left was a staircase skirting the perimeter of the room leading to the knights' quarters. To the right was the archway to the mess hall. The lobby was covered in a soft red rug and dotted with large red armchairs, two of which were occupied by a knight and his squire playing a quiet game of Chess.

Borus crossed over to an overstuffed armchair in front of the roaring fire. He sighed and leaned his head against the back of the chair. It felt good to rest his muscles and let the pressure of the day fade away. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, enjoying the warmth of the fire on his face.

A group of newly knighted young men came in from the dining hall and loudly ascended the stairs to their rooms. The Chess-playing knight scowled at them sourly. The disturbance startled Borus, making him realize that he had nearly drifted off. He decided it was time to retire to his room before he ended up spending the night in the chair.

He yawned, stretched, and trudged sleepily up to his room. His suite was located on the second floor all the way down the hallway on the left. It took a while to reach, but it had a beautiful ocean view from the sitting room to make up for it.

Borus, being one of the six legendary Zexen knights, had the privilege of living in one of the larger suites. His consisted of two adjoining rooms. One was a rustic but comfortable bedroom and the other was a spacious living room furnished with a sofa, some chairs, and a soft bench lining the bay window looking out onto the ocean.

Sleepily, he fit the key in the lock and pushed open the door. He surveyed the dark room, appreciating the privilege of having somewhere quiet and secluded where he could escape. A fire had been recently lit in the old stone hearth.

Borus walked over to a special stand near the fireplace and began to unbuckle his armour. He lifted the heavy breast and shoulder plates off and hung them on the stand. He rolled his shoulders and rubbed his neck, stepping back to admire it the armour. It glowed regally in the inconstant firelight. Hanging eerily on the stand, it looked almost as if it were worn by an invisible deity keeping silent watch over the room.

Borus removed his heavy underclothes and padded barefoot over to his bed in the corner. Stretching, he pulled the covers up around him. He watched the fire flicker in the hearth until his eyes became too heavy to hold open and he let himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

Chris walked slowly up the slanting streets toward the Lightfellow Residence. Her metal-clad feet clinked rhythmically in the on the smooth stones. Eventually, the path evened out and her large, stately house became visible.

She pushed open the small garden gate, pausing by the fence to look over the yard. The well-groomed garden was full of attractive flowers that gave off tantalizing aromas into the night air. These gardens had been her mother's when she was alive, but they were now mostly tended by the Lightfellow maid. Chris had little time to spare for flowers.

The thought of her mother saddened her. Although it had been years since her death, it reminded Chris of the recent death of her father, which was still fresh in her mind. It seemed cruel to have found him only to lose him again. It would have been easier if he had simply died as Jimba, and she could have gone on believing that her father was long gone.

But she would not have given up seeing him again. That much she knew. She would learn to manage alone, as she had been before, even with the complicated matters of the Lightfellow estate.

Being Wyatt's only child, she was the natural heir, but equality was still far from reality, even in Zexen. The iron Council law proclaimed that female children could not inherit, and that the estate would only pass to their husbands once they married.

Society, as well as its rules, had advanced since that rule had first been written, but the old-fashioned Council seemed to be determined not to relinquish their control. Nowadays it was not impossible for an unmarried female to inherit, but it was extremely difficult, thanks to the close-minded Council with its pathetic grip on the Zexen government.

Chris shook the stressful thoughts from her mind and entered the house. The main hall and stairway were dark and quiet. A reddish glow came from a room to her right. She walked towards it and entered the cheery reading room. The high-ceilinged room was painted red, with a similar-colored rug and high-backed armchairs adding to the scheme. The large fire blazing in the hearth explained the glow she had seen from the hall.

It wasn't very late yet, and Chris was far from tired, so she walked over to one of the many bookshelves and selected a book. She sat down in a chair facing the fire and situated herself.

She noticed that she had taken a book entitled: In the Beginning: A Simplified Collection of Creation Myths from Grassland and Beyond. The fine gold leaf letters shimmered in the firelight. She opened the book and began to read.

Time passed quickly as she immersed herself in the book. She read about the Battle of the Sword and Shield that the Zexens preached, as well as the tales of the merging of Chaos and Harmony that some Grassland clans such as the Karayans told. She lost herself in the different theories, marveling at the vastness and diversity that so many cultures were capable of creating. She did not look up until she heard the soft rumble of thunder gently rolling in from over the ocean.

The storm drifted in slowly on the warm summer air, like a lazy dark giant covering the sleepy city with soft sheets of rain. Only when quick flashes of glowing lightning penciled across the inky black sky did Chris finally set down the book.

She climbed up the wide staircase and crossed the hallway to her room. As she looked around at the canopy bed and the tall wide window, she began to remember all the years that she had lived here happily. As she crawled in bed she thought about how terrible it would be if the Council claimed her ancestral home. Memories much older than hers still filled these halls. Generations had lived here securely and happily, at peace and together. That was before the family had grown smaller, and those few fell ill. What was once a blossoming line had fallen greatly in the last few decades.

Now, she was the only Lightfellow left, and it was up to her to protect this place.

Suddenly feeling very alone, she pulled the covers closer around her. Wondering how much longer she would sleep in this bed was the last thing on her mind as she fell asleep to the steady sound of rain falling evenly on her windows.

* * *

The loud shouts of sailors in the harbor woke Borus up early the next morning. He stumbled out of bed, unhappy about being so rudely awakened. He jerkily pulled on his clothes and fastened his armor before walking curtly over to a window and yanking it open, preparing to yell at the offending sailors.

He leaned his head out the window about to yell, but was taken instead with the beauty of the morning. Apparently it had rained last night, because the slick sidewalks glistened. Small children ran about happily on the streets, delighting in splashing each other from the newly formed puddles. The air, usually muggy with the summer heat, was fresh and clean.

Borus smiled. The weather, for now, had save him time and energy, as well as a handful of sailors a famous explosion from the Swordsman of Rage. The sailors, unaware of their good luck, went about with their business, and a calmer Borus headed downstairs to the lobby of his boarding house.

Borus hadn't planned on eating breakfast just yet, but the enticing smell of freshly baked pastries lured him into the dining hall. The large, low-ceilinged room was lined with large windows along the right and far walls. Long wooden tables and benches sat parallel to each other pointing out towards the ocean. Several knights were already seated, chatting merrily as they ate.

Borus headed over to the far wall where plates of food lay piled on a table. He took a plate and began dishing food out onto it. When he had taken what he wanted, he walked over to a corner of the room and sat down by the large stone hearth. The heat from the long-burning fire warmed his back as he ate.

He mindlessly chewed his food until a heavy thump on his back almost caused him to choke on the mouthful of bread he was eating. He looked up to the broad, grinning face of Sir Whelan, a senior knight who often joined Borus for the morning meals.

"Watcha thinkin' aboot, lad?" Sir Whelan asked, sitting down beside him.

"Nothing, actually," said Borus truthfully.

"Oh, I bet yeh've got somethin' on yer mind." Sir Whelan grinned again. Borus poked at his eggs with his fork, hoping that Sir Kane wouldn't question any further.

"Might yeh be thinking' aboot a fair lass, young Borus?" Sir Whelan prodded.

An expression of shock crossed Borus's face.

This caused Sir Whelan to laugh uproariously in his strange lilting voice. Borus looked away, blushing.

"No, I'm not," he protested, which was, for once, the truth. Sir Whelan guffawed.

"I'm just kiddin' yeh lad, yeh know I am."

Borus sighed in relief. He did not feel like dodging pointed questions today.

"But really Borus," continued Sir Whelan seriously, "when are yeh gonna find yerself a nice young lady teh settle down with? Why, Rosemary and I've been married fer twenty years already!"

"Might I remind you," said Borus coolly, "that you are also twenty years older than I am."

"Exactly!" Exclaimed Sir Riekart, throwing his hands up in the air, "So it's just about time yeh found yerself a wife!"

Borus smiled. He knew there was no winning this argument. He took his plate and stood up.

"I must got to go. I'll see you later, Sir." He added 'sir' hastily.

"All right, have a good day, lad."

Borus shut the door behind him and looked out on the quiet street. The tall capital building towered over the still-wet pathways. Borus breathed in the fresh air again and walked down the deserted street, observing the silent town as the gray clouds began to part.

* * *

By the time Chris woke up, the clouds had all but disappeared and a ray of sunlight shone in on her face. She slowly opened her eyes and looked out the window at the dazzling blue sky. She sat up in bed, her long hair falling limply over her shoulders. Automatically, she went for her armour, but her hand hesitated in front of it.Today was not a day for armour, she decided.

Instead, she walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out black pants and a loose blue top. The informal clothes felt so comfortable after the harsh immobility of her knight's outfit. She decided not to put her hair up in her usual intricate braids either and let it hang loose. Running her hands through it quickly, she yawned and left the room. As she reached the bottom of the graind staircase, Gerald, the Lightfellow family butler, nodded to her.

"Ah, good morning Chris. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you."

Gerald had known and raised Chris since she was a little girl in the times when Wyatt could not be there for her. He was the only one who didn't call her by some honorary title. Chris was thankful for this, for it meant that she did not have to be on edge within her own home. That, at least, was a blessing.

"I'm going out for a while. I'll be back in a few hours," Chris told Gerald as she crossed the hall to the front doors.

"Would you care for some breakfast first?"

"No thank you," Chris replied. Gerald nodded and floated off into another room. Chris opened the door and walked outside.

The streets were crowded by morning shoppers when Chris left the house. The mid morning sun was not yet hot enough to be bothersome, but warmed the air enough for people to go without warmer clothes. Chris breathed deeply and headed to the shore. The sandy shore was dotted with families basking in the sun and swimming in the ocean. Several people looked over at her, but looked away again without interest. Chris smiled. Without her armour, people were not as quick to recognize her.

She figured she could probably get away without being recognized here, but she still preferred to be some place more private. Feeling like exploring, she veered off to the right, where the crowds thinned and the beach grew gradually more wild. She took of her shoes and walked close to the shoreline, letting the whispering waves gently slide up around her ankles. The white foam bubbled on the sand as the waves receded.

After a bend in the shore had taken her out of sight of the city, she approached a pile of large craggy rocks and looked back behind her. The public beach had disappeared around the corner as well, so she climbed up on the rocks and sat down.

The ocean roared into shore, a deeper blue than Chris had seen in some time. The foaming waves compelled her and she slipped off of the rock to move to the water's edge. Rolling the hems of her pants, he breathed in the salty air as she slowly waded into the ocean. The cool water tickled her dry legs as it rose and fell around her. Lifting her head, she looked out to the horizon where the wild ocean blended with the placid sky. The sunlight dazzled her sight as it refracted off the water, like golden rainbows off a great blue prism.

Chris closed her eyes. She felt the waves washing around her, smelled the salty ocean odor and heard the sound of playful gulls cackling overhead. For a brief moment she forgot about all her worries and let the ocean fill her senses. For now, at least, she was free from all that.

Reluctantly, she opened her eyes after a while and turned back to the shore. She waded out of the water and walked across the sand. After letting a small crab pass by, she clambered back onto the roacks. Situating herself on the highest rock, she reclined and closed her eyes, a satisfactory smile on her face.

"Lady Chris?" asked a surprised voice to her left.

Her eyes flew open. She looked over to see none other than a very flustered Borus Redrum staring at her in shock.

Borus stared in disbelief at the pile of rocks in front of him. Here he was thinking he'd be able to come out here to reflect on things, and running into the very person he'd come to think about. Maybe he'd been thinking too hard. Fate was definitely not on his side today.

"Oh, Borus…" said Chris, the slightest traces of a blush on her cheeks.

"Lady Chris, I-uh…" stuttered Borus, trying to think of a logical explanation for being there.

Chris smirked. All evidence of her being caught off guard had disappeared.

"It looks as if you've found my secret spot. I'm afraid I cannot let you live."

Borus looked up, glad for a diversion.

"Funny," he said, "I'd come under the impression that this was _my_ secret spot." Chris chuckled.

"Well, it just proves that the both of us have good taste."

Borus blushed.

"Isn't the ocean beautiful today?"

Borus looked up at Chris. While he was still stewing, she seemed to have moved on.

"Yes, it is…"

"You're not really looking," Chris accused him, "Look again."

Borus followed her gaze. He took a sharp breath when he saw the sunlight bouncing off the waves.

"Ha ha! I'm glad you like it. You do have good taste, Borus."

It was unusual for Chris to give compliments freely. Borus was not used to seeing her with her guard down, and wondered what had brought on the change.

"Are you feeling all right?" he asked her.

"Of course I am," said Chris, looking at him. She scrutinized him for a few endless seconds and then smiled.

"Come here." She patted the rock next to her. Borus looked shocked.

"It's all right. I don't bite, you know."

Borus slowly clambered up next to her. Rock scrambling in a full suit of armor was impossible to accomplish gracefully, and he was glad for Chris's politely averted gaze.

"I don't know how you manage in that armor."

"I don't," he admitted as he settled down next to her, "At least not very well."

"You shouldn't wear it so much."

"Perhaps."

The two sat in silence for a while. Borus found it hard to relax, sitting only a hair's breadth away from Lady Chris. She, however, seemed to have no problem.

After a while Chris spoke up.

"I should probably go. I told Gerald I'd be back soon." She jumped off the rock and Borus sadly watched her go. He watched as she walked away, knowing she wouldn't look back.

But suddenly, he found himself staring into her violet eyes. Chris had paused a few paces away, her bare feet planted firmly in the sand as she beckoned to him.

"Come with me."

Borus's heart skipped a beat, but he said nothing and slid down the rock to catch up to her.

They chatted quietly as they walked up the beach, Borus all the while marveling at his good fortune. Here he was, walking on the beach on a gorgeous day, next to the only person he could ever want to share it with.

Maybe Fate was on his side today after all.

* * *

I'm having one of those 'it's so bad it's beyond fixing' moments. I'm not revising as much as I should be for that reason. Sorry! I'll get to work on the next chapter ASAP.


	3. Trouble Brewing

UPDATED—30 June 2008

Er, nothing to report…

Carry on.

* * *

Wine and Roses

By: StickyRice

Chapter Three: Trouble Brewing

_"How many times do I have to tell you? NO!"_

_"Why not?__ You know this is what I want to do."_

_"I don't care. I say no and that means no!"_

_"…Well, FINE! I don't care what you think anyway, you damn old man!"_

_"Get out."_

_"You cannot make me leave!"_

_"Get OUT!"_

_"No! I'm not talking orders from you."_

_"GET…OUT!"_

_"…Fine! I'm leaving!"_

_"Good. Never set foot in this house again!"_

_"Believe me, I won't."_

_Slam_

_"Dear, please don't do this. Please go after-"_

_"Don't tell me what to do woman!"_

_"…"_

_"Oh, no, I didn't mean it dear, no, please don't go!"_

_"Come back!"_

_"…"_

_"This is all your fault…never come back. NEVER!"_

* * *

Borus awoke abruptly, sweating profusely. This wasn't the first time that same dream had startled him awake.

He shook his head to clear his mind, his gaze tracing the beams that ran across the ceiling. He was Borus Redrum, a senior knight of the Mighty Six under the command of Chris Lightfellow. _That_ wasn't true, it wasn't real.

It wasn't.

Slowly a single tear slid down his cheek. Borus felt it tickle his face as it fell. Cursing, he flipped over onto his side and shut his eyes tightly, praying for deep dreamless sleep to find him.

The soft morning sun peeked in through the window, gently touching Borus's tear-stained face. Slowly, he opened his stinging eyes. He sat up in bed and stumbled wearily over to the window.

The dream had hit him especially hard that night. He'd been having it for years, but this time it had been combined with other worries. It had been a week now since that day on the beach with Chris, and since then it was all he was able to think about.

Throughout the last week he had had nothing to do but process his feelings. The way Chris had acted that day had made him feel there was maybe a glimmer of hope that she would one day feel the same way about him. That day had made him dare to hope, which was a bad habit to develop. If he came to believe that he had a chance with Chris, it would be even harder to accept if she ever told him otherwise.

Borus sighed and flopped down on the sofa. He laid a hand across his forehead, and stared blankly up at the ceiling. Chewing his lip absentmindedly, he wondered what he was going to do today.

He hadn't been out of Vinay del Zexay for months now. Although a large and thriving port town, it failed to offer entertainment that didn't grow tiresome after frequent visits. Borus secretly hoped for another mission to arise to get him out of the city. He was as glad for the peace as everyone else, but he was a warrior at heart and his fingers itched for a reason to take up his blade once again.

He closed his eyes again and realized that this morning was relatively silent compared to usual. The opportunity to relax without the intrusive sounds from the street below was rare and appreciated.

Borus's eyes shot open at the sound of heavy knocking on his door. He jumped up, irritated, and walked over to it. He pulled it open expecting to shoo way a maid wanting to tidy his room. Instead, he was met by a blonde-haired, green-eyed boy staring up at him cheerfully.

"Louis! What are you doing here?" The young squire grinned.

"I'm here to pass on a message from Salome."

"I haven't seen for some time. How have you been?"

"Recovering," sighed Louis. The final battle had been just as hard on him as everyone else. He brightened.

"Lady Chris has been teaching my some sword techniques!"

Borus smiled. Though Louis wouldn't admit it, Borus knew that he too had a less than healthy obsession with his captain. He was just lucky that being young and innocent made his affection dear, as opposed to hopeless.

"What did Salome want?" Asked Borus.

"I don't know. He wants you all to meet in the Assembly Room. I would suggest going right away, but…"

When Louis hesitated, Borus followed the boy's gaze and noticed, to his embarrassment, that he was still in his bedclothes.

"Oh! That would be a good idea wouldn't it?"

After the boy had left, Borus stood contemplating his armor, realizing he was entirely not in the mood to suit up. Another thorough glance at the buckles convinced him to forsake the armour in favor of lighter garments. He pulled on a button-down red shirt and brown slacks.

Once he was dressed, he made his way down to the dining hall for breakfast. He purposefully ate quickly so as to avoid getting caught in another one of Sir Whelan's one-sided conversations. Once he had finished he stepped out into the cool morning air.

He fiddled for a moment with the buckle of his belt. So unused to casual clothing was he that he had forgotten the freedom they afforded. He felt as if he were almost hovering across the cobblestones. The boarding house was only one street down from the capital building, so it only took him a few minutes to reach it. He greeted the marshal guarding the entrance and walked in through the tall double doors.

He stood for a minute in the doorway, taking in the immense and extravagant elegance of the Great Hall. The huge building was regal in every way, from the double grand marble staircases to the detailed tapestries hanging stiffly on the walls.

This place was beautiful, but it was not comfortable. Borus felt as if every time he entered, the whole building watched him, waiting for him to make one wrong move so it could devour him in its ominous depths. He shivered and marched quickly to the assembly room, escaping the glare of those invisible eyes.

Roland, Louis, and Lady Chris already sat around the large table at the center of the room, with Salome standing at its head. Borus came in quietly and sat down in a chair next to Roland. The tall knight sat with his arms crossed, his eyes closed in firm concentration. Borus stared at him, wondering what the stoic knight was thinking about. Roland often sported a faraway look that made Borus curious about his past.

Louis saw Borus eyeing Roland and grinned. He shot the boy a wink and turned when Salome cleared his throat.

"Does anyone know where Sir Leo or Sir Percival might be?"

"We're right here, old man!" Grinned Percival as he and Leo walked in.

"Very well then, please have a seat so the meeting can begin," said Salome, his lips pursed in slight displeasure.

Leo and Percival sat down as Salome began.

"I have been informed by the Council that there have been a series of attacks on Budehuc Castle recently."

All of the knights looked up at him in surprise.

"Master Thomas has requested our assistance in fighting off the enemy."

"Why would the Council care what happens to Budehuc Castle anymore, now that it's Grassland property?" inquired Percival. Salome looked patiently at him.

"The castle still remains an open trade point for both Zexen and Grassland, and therefore the council still owes responsibility to it, even if it is no longer Zexen territory."

"Ah," said Percival. Salome continued.

"I wish to leave tomorrow morning, so all of you should spend the day preparing."

"Hold on," Borus interrupted, "Why is the Council sending us? Couldn't something like this be taken care of by lower ranking knights?"

"I agree with Borus," seconded Leo, "Surely something as trivial as common thieves could be handed by regular guards. It's their job to safeguard the highway in the first place."

"These are no ordinary thieves. The castle guards have reported the presence of rare magical beasts not normally found in that area."

"What does that have to do with thieves?" asked Leo impatiently.

"Wild creatures seldom attack unless provoked. There is a good chance that these creatures are not acting of their own accord."

"You mean they're being controlled?" asked Percival, bewildered, "Who would have the power to control magical creatures?"

"That is the answer that we have to figure out for ourselves. It would require an immense level of magical power for sure."

"Could it perhaps be the work of a true rune?" Roland spoke up for the first time.

"I'm afraid that may be the case."

An ominous silence fell over the room. The knights glanced nervously at each other. If it were a true rune, what kind of power would it have to have in order to do such things? Was it an undiscovered one? If so, which one was it?

Salome broke the silence again.

"Well, now that you all understand the seriousness of the situation, I suggest you start preparing for the trip. Meeting adjourned."

With those two words of permission, the knights stood up and gathered at the door. It was a while before any of them left the hall, however. Each seemed a bit reluctant to consider the news they had just heard.

Borus leaned against the door talking with Percival, who seemed to be the only one in high spirits.

"Eager for the chance to be back on the battlefield Borus?"

"I suppose. I was just beginning to relax though." Earlier that day he had indeed wanted to fight again, but now he didn't feel as enthusiastic about it.

"Yes, I noticed. I don't think I've seen you out of your armor in ages."

Leo, who was standing nearby, joined in.

"Neither have I," he laughed, "Why the change of heart?" The rest of the knights looked over at the sound of Leo's hefty voice.

"So what's the occasion?" grinned Percival.

"They're just clothes. Can't I dress like a normal human for once in my life without it being a cause for celebration?"

Chris grinned. There was no readable emotion other than humor in her face, but Borus noticed that her eyes lingered on him a few seconds longer than usual.

They met in the doorway as the knights filed out and Chris cast a sidelong glance at him.

"I'm glad to see you took my advice, Borus. Red suits you."

Borus faltered, casting his captain an odd glance. Was she toying with him? No, Lady Chris would never do that. Could it be then, that she felt some pull towards him? He found both possibilities equally difficult to believe. Borus made a mental note to dress casually _much _more often and sauntered merrily off to go buy supplies for the next day's journey.

The blonde shopkeeper stared at Borus in surprise as he jingled the string of bells on the door with his entrance. Borus found himself slightly annoyed with the man. As if it was unusual to have a _customer_ in a _store_ of all things.

Borus stared past the odd shopkeeper at the shelves of items in stock and pointed to various medicines. Thinking quickly, he added three Antidotes to the order, remembering the various less-than-pleasant poisonous creatures lurking in the Zexen Forest and Yaza Plains.

Borus grudgingly paid the pricey total. Like everything else in Vinay del Zexay, medicine was outrageously overpriced. He trolled out of the store, bag in hand, and looked left and right down the street. The sun was high in the sky by now and the streets were emptier due to the heat. The warmth and silence coaxed Borus into a slight stupor as he headed home. He looked passively down at his shoes as he walked, his sun-warmed mind lost in private thought.

When a shadow fell over the street around him, he looked up. Without noticing, he had somehow wandered into a narrow alleyway darkened by the leaning buildings blocking out the Sun's light. A group of about five young knights crowded around something at the end of the alley. As he walked closer, he realized that they were the same rowdy bunch that often disturbed his sleep at the boarding house.

_Foolish knights,_ he thought bitterly, _what are they up to now?_

"Thought you got away this time didn't you?" said one knight to whatever was in the center of the circle.

"It takes more than anything you've got to fool us," chimed a second.

"Our boarding house only lets in the finest, most promising trainees, and you're obviously not one of them," sneered a third.

Borus craned his neck to see what the knights were talking to. To his surprise, a small dirty boy sat huddled in their midst, a thick mop of red hair covering one eye. Borus grew angry. Who were these hooligans to decide anything for this boy?

He approached one of the knights and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" he said rather loudly. The knight turned to him and regarded him suspiciously.

"I doubt it. What do you want?"

"Might I remind you that it is considered unethical to pester small boys on street corners?"

Borus knit his brow, feeling the need to look as intimidating as possible. The boy he addressed dwarfed him in height.

"Who died and made you the Council?" sneered the knight, obviously very pleased with his comeback. His friends laughed at the joke.

"No one, but I will remind you that this in every way contradicts the oath of chivalry that you took when you were knighted. As far as I recall, bullying civilians is sufficient ground for the loss of your title. Now, do I have to repeat myself, or will you leave the child alone now?"

The knight gaped at him. He opened his mouth and shut it, then opened it again. Borus slowly drew his sword.

"I suggest you leave, all of you, before I report this to your superiors."

The young knights wasted no time obeying and hurried off, casting nervous glances back over their shoulders. Young and green as they were, they had a pretty good idea of who this formidable knight was, and they knew better than to anger the famous Borus Redrum.

Borus watched them go in satisfaction. His thoughts returned to the boy and he looked down at the shivering dirty bundle. He wasn't much of anything at all. He was a skinny little boy with pale arms, knobby knees, and sad eyes. Borus could see easily why the knights had selected him for hazing.

The boy's watery green eyes stared up at him in admiration.

"Are you all right?" Borus asked as he extended a hand to help the boy to his feet.

"I am now sir! Now that you're here!" Borus laughed.

"Believe me, I'm no hero. Dust yourself off."

Borus looked up at the sky as he sheathed his sword and idly wondered what time it was. He had missed the noon bell in his thoughts, it seemed.

"I hope those knights don't get into anymore trouble."

Borus looked down. The boy stared up at him, beaming.

"You're still here?" Borus asked the boy in mild surprise. "Don't you have somewhere to go?"

"No."

Why was this boy wandering around getting himself into trouble? Wouldn't his parents want him near them?

"Were are your parents, boy?"

"They left."

"Left?"

"Yes."

"Er, look," said Borus rubbing his temples, "Parents don't just leave. Did they say when they'd be back?"

"No."

What was he going to do? He couldn't just leave him in the streets. That would be quite hypocritical. He pondered his dilemma as the boy idled about his feet.

"Well, I can't take you with me. That's out of the question. How long ago did your parents leave?"

"One year ago."

"A whole year ago?" Borus raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You've been on your own for that long and you're still alive?"

Although the child was not the ideal image of a young boy, he did seem healthy and energetic enough.

"Yes."

Borus smiled. He patted the child on the back.

"You know, there's more to you than meets the eye.

"Thank you, Sir!"

Borus smiled. There was something about this boy that reminded him of another eager, bright-eyed boy from his own past that made Borus slightly fond of him.

"What's your name?"

"Duny."

"Duny? That's it?"

"Yep."

"Hmm. Come with me. I'll let you stay with me for tonight."

"Thank you, Sir!"

"Oh, and quit it with the 'sirs.'"

"Thank you Lord Borus!"

"No, no. No 'lords' either."

"Thank you Mr.-"

"No…oh, never mind."

Borus sighed as the young boy chattered away to him. Duny had a great deal to tell him about the troublesome knights and their antics, as well as every shred of gossip he'd heard on the streets that week. The two walked in an almost companionable manner towards the boarding house, with Borus suspecting that he wasn't going to get much sleep that night.


	4. The Face in the Fire

Gee, I'm SO sorry for taking so long to update. I know, I don't really have any excuses. Two chapters doesn't make up for  I'm a lazy writer, so the progress will be slow, but I want you to know that I think about this story all the time and have no desire or intentions to abandon it. 

        Anyway, with that said, I'm very happy with this chapter. This one is where the plot really begins to reveal itself. I won't say more than that, but it will be getting a faster pace in the next few chapters.

Well, enjoy!

Wine And Roses 

By: StickyRice

Chapter Four: The Face in the Fire

            Borus dreamt. He dreamt of him and Chris together, alone.  They were completely happy just with being in each other's presence. There were no knights, there was no Vinay del Zexay, no council, just them and whatever they saw fit to be there. The dream was pleasant. He did not wake from it abruptly as usual but slowly eased into reality at an amiable pace.

          He awoke feeling refreshed and well rested; a feeling he hadn't had in years. It occurred to him that this was the first night in ages that he had slept through without waking.

          A quiet whimper caused him to look over the side of his bed. Borus groaned, he ad forgotten about the boy. Duny lay curled in a tight ball, tangled in the sheet an top of his tin cot.

          Borus sighed and stepped over the boy. He reached over to shake hi but paused, his hand hovering. He looked so vulnerable and helpless lying there. Borus gently placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, dwarfing the boy's small figure.

          "Duny," He whispered. "Time to get up."

          The boy moaned and pried open one eyelid. Upon seeing Borus, he smiled and clamped onto the man's arm. Borus paused, not knowing what to do. He sat bewildered for a minute and then tried to stand. Duny did not let go. Borus contemplated what to do next, for having a small boy attached to one's arm is not a common occurrence. Borus lifted up his arm with the rest of him. Duny squealed with joy at he feeling of being airborne.

          "Duny." Borus said after a minute, "You need to let go of my arm now. It's getting tired."

          Duny sighed and reluctantly released his grip on Borus's arm.

          "You, my boy, are in dire need of a bath." Borus declared, looking at Duny's greasy hair, "I suppose I can get one of the servants to give you one later. Anyway, we need to eat breakfast first."

          After Borus had changed, he descended the stairs to the dining hall, obediently followed by Duny. Once there, the knights stared a little too shamelessly at Borus.

          "'S that your squire Redrum?"

          "Naw, don't be stupid, he's much too young."

          "Who is it Borus?"

          He couldn't think of a way to get himself out of this. He had to think of something.

          "He's my, Erm, nephew." 

          "Your nephew, eh? I didn't know you had a brother."

          Borus's face darkened.

          "Well, I do."

          "Huh, well I'll be darned. Who woulda thought ol' Borus Redrum would be an uncle."

          "What are you talking about?" Duny asked, tugging on Borus's sleeve.

"Nothing! Come on."

Borus clamped a hand over Duny's mouth and ushered him over to the buffet table.

"You can get whatever you want, just don't eat too much."

          Duny's eyes glittered as e stared at the piles of pastries in fro of him. He quickly grabbed a plate and began selecting the sweetest things he could find.

          While getting his breakfast, Borus overheard a conversation between two knights standing nearby.

          "…Heard that they're riding to Sorian…"

          Borus stood frozen. He had completely forgotten about the trip. Running to the nearby table, he began eating his breakfast as quickly as possible. Duny sat down next to hi, carrying a plate piled high with all sorts of unhealthy food. Borus, however, was too preoccupied to notice.

          Borus finished eating quickly a walked quickly out of the room. Duny looked at him, torn between following the night and finishing his meal. He took one last bite and dashed after him.

          "I have to leave for a very important trip. I can't take you with me, understand?"

          Borus was now dressed in full armor, frantically packing his saddlebags.

          "Why not?" Asked Duny, dangling his legs over the side of the bed.

          "Because this doesn't concern you. It's official business, not something for toddlers.

          "I'm not a toddler!"

          Borus now stood at the door, bags in his arms.

          "For the last time, you can't come!"

"Please? I can help you! Please let me come with you!"

"We have Louis already. He's fine enough. The last thing we need is another squire running around.

Borus fumbled with the doorknob.

"No! Sir, please don't leave! I have nowhere else to go…"

Borus paused upon hearing this. He sighed and closed his eyes in exasperation. Against his better reasoning, he softened.

"All right, you can come with me, but _only_ to the gate. I'll decide what to do with you then."

"Oh thank you sir!" Duny exclaimed, and without further hesitation, he bolted out the door.

Borus sighed again and headed toward the gate, following the skipping child closely. Eventually the great tone gate came into view, along with the five knights and one squire standing at its foot.

Percival grinned and waved a Borus approached. Borus sighed in relief as he set down his heavy bags.

"Sorry I'm late," He apologized, "I had some, er, difficulties along the way."

          "Who's the boy, Borus?" Percival asked curiously.

          "Oh? Don't mind him."

          "Where' he come from?" Percival persisted.

          "I found him yesterday being bullied by a bunch of delinquent knights. "

          "And you kept him?"

          "It's not like I wanted to, he's already cause me too much trouble. Now all the knights at the boarding house think he's my nephew."

          "What?"

          "That he's my nephew."

          "You're an uncle?"

          "No! I had to-" But before he could protest, Leo cut in.

          "Wait, Borus is whose uncle?"

          "LEO!" Borus roared.

          "I'm confused." Leo said.

          "Me too." Added Percival.

          "What he's trying to say," Roland cut in, "Is that he found the boy alone yesterday, and, when questioned, had to pose as his uncle to avoid confusion, although it doesn't seemed to have worked." He shot Leo and Percival a disdainful look.

          "Oh," Said Leo thoughtfully, "Why didn't he say that then?"

          "I DID!" Borus cried.

          "Chris chuckled and Salome sighed an stepped forward.

          ""Gentlemen, I hate to intrude, but if I remember correctly, we have a journey to begin."

          I now, I'm sorry Salome, I'm ready to go now." Borus said, mounting his horse.

          "But what about him?" Asked Percival, pointing to Duny.

          "Oh…" What could he possibly do with the boy?

          Suddenly Chris walked forward and kneeled down in front of the boy.

          "What's your name?" She asked.

          " Duny."

          "Well Duny, I have to agree that it wouldn't be a good idea to bring you with us."

          Duny's hopeful face fell.

          "It would be too dangerous." She explained, "However, I can think of a solution. Do you know where the Lightfellow residence is?"

          Duny nodded.

          "Go there and knock on the door. Tell the butler Chris sent you and that she wants you to stay for a few days. He'll be happy to oblige and you can stay there until Borus gets back, all right?"

          Duny's eyes widened.

          "You're Lady Chris? Sir! You didn't tell me you knew Lady Chris!"

          Borus rolled his eyes.

          "Of _course_ I know who she is. I work for her."

          "Thank you so much!" Duny exclaimed, and quickly ran off to find the house.

          "Thank you Milady, you're a lifesaver." Borus said gratefully as Chris stood up.

          "In more ways than one." Percival said. Borus shot him a quizzical look.

          "All right, are we all ready then?" Salome asked as Chris mounted her horse.

          "Ready as we'll ever be!" Said Percival.

          The small group of knights slowly proceeded out of the gate in single file. Borus looked around as the land opened up around them. Cooped up in the city walls for so long, he had forgotten how wonderful nature could be. As much as he loved Vinay del Zexay, it was good to get some fresh air now and then.

          Chris looked back at him and dropped out of the line until he caught up to her. This surprised Borus greatly. He looked at her, puzzled.

          "How did you find that boy again?"

          "Uh, he was in an alleyway cornered by some young knights. I shooed them off and let him come with me." Borus stared ahead, trying to remain cool.

          "That's what I thought. I'll have to inform the council about their behavior." She said more to herself than to him. He smiled at him now.

          "That was, good of you, Borus."

          "What?"

          "That was a good thing to do. Not everyone would."

          Borus stared at her in disbelief. She smiled almost shyly at him.

"Well, n-not really. Any knight worth his title would have done it."

""Perhaps, but it was still very…good of you." With that, she tapped her horse and resumed her former position, but not without a fleeting look back at the bewildered knight.

Borus stared in shock.

"Did I just imagine that?" He wondered.

When he came out of his chance, he realized that the others had gotten far ahead of him. He nudged his horse into a canter to catch up.

"Oh, come on Salome! Get down off your high horse and come help me with dinner." Percival exclaimed.

The seven knights had settled down for the evening in a small clearing a ways of the main Zexen road.

"I quite like it up here on my high horse, thank you. Some one has to keep watch you know."

"Aw, that's just an excuse to get me to do all the work."

When Salome didn't respond, Percival glared at him, but continued preparing dinner anyway.

"Well, I hope you're planning on doing it all tomorrow."

"I don't care who does what, just as long as it's finished quickly." Declared Leo, crossing his arms.

Borus smiled from his seat between two large tree roots. The best thing about traveling with the six was that there was never a dull moment.

          Borus stared dully at the crackling fire in the center of their camp. Gradually the chatter of the others faded out. Borus's eyes lowered until he was peering passively at the bright flames through his lashes.

          It happened quickly. So quickly he was unsure of what he saw. He sat upright, muscles tensed. Roland, who was sitting near him, looked over, slight surprise showing on his stoic face.

           "What's wrong Borus?" He asked.

          "I, I don't really know."

          He _had _seen something, he was sure of it now. So subtly it could hardly be seen, something had moved in the fire. It was only a brief flash of movement, but it had definitely been something more than dancing flames. He couldn't be sure, but he thought he had seen a…face staring back at him…

It came to his attention that everyone was now staring at him curiously. He suddenly wished he could dissolve into the tree trunk he was leaning against. How embarrassing to have this happen in front of all of them, including Lady Chris.

Especially Lady Chris.

"Sir Borus, are you all right?" Louis asked.

"I'm…fine." Borus replied, rubbing his temples.

"What happened?" Percival asked. Evidently, he and Salome had ceased their argument in concern.

"I, don't know. I thought I saw-" He bit his tongue. He didn't want to seem crazy.

"Saw what?" Roland urged gently.

"I thought I saw a face…in the fire…"

There was an awkward silence. Louis's eyes grew wide with fear.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Percival laughed, "You were probably just seeing things."

"Yeah, you could have nodded off." Added Leo, "Maybe you just dreamt that you saw something?" He suggested, shrugging slightly.

"Yea, you're probably right." Said Borus, though he was unconvinced.

"Have some soup." Said Leo, handing him a bowl, "That'll help."

"Thanks." Said Borus quietly.

They then ate in silence. Borus hovered over his soup, shoulders hunched. With his spoon half way to his mouth, he risked a glance at Chris. He found her looking strangely at him, with something that could have been sympathy in her eyes. She looked down at her bowl when their eyes met.

Later that night the knights sat around the fire, while Louis washed the dishes in the stream. Leo burped loudly, and Salome and Roland cast him disdainful looks. Percival lay on his back looking up at the stars, and Chris leaned against a boulder, a novel in her lap.

Borus lay near Percival with his eyes closed, enjoying the cool night air on his face.

"What are you thinking about, buddy?" Percival asked him.

"Nothing."

"Nothing at all?"

"Yep." Borus did not want to reveal that he had been thinking about the face in the fire, for fear of starting up another stressful conversation.

Percival rolled over on his side, apparently dubbing Borus a lost cause. Near the fire, Leo had already retired to his sleeping bag. Borus lay quietly as preparations for sleep were made around him. Eventually he, too, yawned and crawled into his sleeping bag. He lay awake for a moment, but soon closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

Chris lay awake, staring wide-eyed up at the glowing moon. No matter what she did, sleep would not come to her. She had developed an unhealthy habit of staying up late and hadn't had the time to resume a more regular schedule.

She rolled over onto her side, thinking about the trip that lay ahead of them. They were still a good few days away from Sorian Castle. Chris pondered what Salome had said. Was there really another True Rune in Grassland? It wasn't a very pleasant thought, especially if the rune bearer was using its power to harm others.

Chris looked down at her right hand. It glowed blue, almost transparent looking, like it always was on the full moon. She had to hide her hand from others when the moon was full to avoid the questions of her companions. She knew they probably wouldn't mind, but all the same, she wasn't comfortable showing them.

She had often wondered why her hand would do such a thing. She had come to the realization that the ocean's tides were affected by the waxing and waning of the moon. Why, then, wouldn't the True Water Rune be the same?

A voice off to her right startled her out of her thoughts. She wondered if there was some one nearby, but she heard no footsteps.

The voice cried out again, and she realized that it was not a stranger, but in fact Borus, talking in his sleep.

He seemed restless. Chris crawled out of her sleeping bag and over to his side. His brow was knight, and his lips were pursed in a tight frown. Beads of sweat glistened on his forehead.

Chris wondered what was plaguing him so. She wished that she could do something to soothe him. On instinct, she delicately placed her right hand on his forehead.

'Of course.' She thought. The Water Rune was made of healing magic. The closed her eyes and concentrated on calming the restless man.

Her hand glowed brighter for a minute. Gradually, Borus ceased tossing and his breathing evened out. Chris watched his chest rise and fall in deep, even motions.

Satisfied, she crawled back in bed. This time, she easily drifted off to sleep, happy with knowing that she had just done something to help another.

Borus awoke to the smell of breakfast frying over the fire. Salome crouched over a pot, stirring the contents slowly. Borus propped himself up on his knees and looked around. Slowly, the knights were beginning to rouse. Louis sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily before stretching.

"So," said Percival, pulling on his boots, "How much longer 'til we arrive at Sorian?"

"I'm guessing it will take about three more days." Replied Salome.

"One day and you're already sick of traveling?" Smirked Borus.

"Well, aren't you?"

Percival had him there. He, too, wanted to get to the castle as soon as possible.

"I suppose, but you don't see me complaining, do you?" Borus grinned. He had the advantage in this argument, as Percival wasn't a morning person.

Neither, apparently, was some one else in their group.

"Lady Chris, please get up. We have to leave soon." Louis urged. She, however, was not budging.

A second attempt from Louis roused her, and she rolled over, rubbing her bleary eyes as she sat up.

"Aha! So we see the less-than-elegant side of Lady Chris at last!" Chris smirked and threw her pillow at Percival.

After they had all finished breakfast, the seven of them mounted their horses and continued along the forest path.

"Lady Chris, are you all right?" Louis asked his captain, who as hunched over a little, looking tired.

"I-I'm fine." She said, straightening up quickly.

"Did you use your powers last night?" Asked Salome. Chris opened her mouth to reply, but Borus beat her to it.

"Of course not! What could she possibly have used them for?"

"I-I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all." She said, glancing quickly at Borus.

Salome shrugged and kicked his horse forward. The others followed suit, and soon they were on their way again.

Do you know that Salome, (pronounced sal-oh-may) was the name of the woman in the Bible who wanted John the Baptist's head cut off? My mom told me that a little while ago. Weird, huh? I hope there's no connection…

Anyway, thanks for sticking with this story, even thought I'm making such slow progress.

And now, messages to the people whom I adore:

 Aenonian Dreams: I'm always pleased to mention my reviewers! I like to give back for the compliments they give me. I'm glad you think I write the characters well. That tends to be my biggest fear.

Lady Genjutsu: Nash Rules! I love his character flaws.

That's a great quote, by the way. All fan writers should live by that.

Binmah Anara: Squee! ****clings Keep playing the game, and learn a little more about it. Then, write a story! I love your style.

Kagaribi: Borus/Chris all the way! I whole-heartedly agree with you.

Baronly: Hope you liked this chapter! I'm so glad you enjoy my story so much.

Karishi: The BEST one? I'm flattered! You don't know how wonderful it is to hear that.

Quadrono: Well, glad you found it! Borus/Chris fics are rare, but generally tend to be quite good.

Thanks again for your wonderful words. You guys inspire me.


	5. Onward They Ride

Gosh, sorry for all the horrendous typos in the first chapter. I was just reading through it, and it's pretty embarrassing. Why can't I catch these things _before_ I post my work?

Anyway, sorry again. I'll try to do better this time. Other than that, there's not much to say. Please enjoy chapter five!

Wine and Roses

By StickyRice

Chapter Five: Onward They Ride.

A hawk screeched as it circled over the rolling treetops. Its cry echoed on the steep canyon walls of the Yanasaw River.

Salome surveyed the stretch ahead of them. They stood at the edge of the canyon, trying to determine whether or not the narrow bridge that ran across it was safe to cross.

"I don't understand why you're not crossing." Said Borus, irritated. "It's held every other time we've used it."

The group had accidentally strayed from the main road to a smaller, less-beaten path. The deserted, overgrown pathway lacked a sufficient bridge like the main road had.

"I know," Said Salome, "But it's getting older, and we don't know what kind of condition it's in. It's always best to be on the safe side."

"Oh, forget this nonsense." Growled Borus, "I'm going ahead. If you all want to go look for the main road, then be my guest, but I'm interested in reaching Sorian some time this month."

Borus urged his horse onto the bridge. The first board creaked threateningly.

"Borus, no!" Percival exclaimed.

Borus hesitated, but moved his horse further onto the bridge. The rickety contraption swayed and whined, but it held fast. Borus nudged his horse further until he was several feet out onto the bridge. Again, it held fast.

Confidant, Borus proceeded along. When he was half way out, he looked back to see if the others were following. All of them stood where they had been, watching his progress nervously.

"Oh, come on, it's fine!" He yelled back to them.

When they did not move, he snorted in disgust and continued walking. Finally, he reached other end. Although proud that he had done something so daring, he was relieved to be back on land again.

Borus turned once more to observe the others' progress. To his dismay, none of them had even tried to come across. Borus could faintly make out Salome move, and soon he saw a flashing light from the sun's rays glancing off a small mirror. Salome was using Morse code to communicate with him.

'Too dangerous. Will cross main bridge. Meet us there.'

"Damn him!" Borus cursed softly. "Why won't he just risk it?"

'Oh well,' He thought, 'Nothing to do now but go and wait for them at the main crossing.' He sighed, turned his horse, and continued along the Cliffside.

As he rode, Borus thought about what he had dreamt last night. His routine nightmares had been worsened by the sudden and uncalled-for appearance of a fiery creature, making them even more unpleasant than usual.

He probably would have been consumed by them had they not been subdues by a beautiful blue light. That light, originating from a slender glowing figure, had soothed him immediately. He only wished he could find such an effective remedy every night.

A chill wind picked up, rustling the leaves of the trees overhead. Borus felt the cool breeze slide past his face. It whipped his disheveled hair as is raced by him, twirling and diving in and around the thinly settled forest.

Then, Borus heard a voice.

"Go back. You are not needed here. Return home."

Borus did not wait to see if the voice had more to say. He kicked his horse into a gallop and tore out of the forest, not looking back to see who or what might be following him. The voice seemed to stay with him as he ran. The wind and tree branches gripped at his face and armor like invisible fingers.

He could now see the bridge. He urged his horse to run faster, trying insanely hard to ignore the voice now screeching in his ears.

"Go back! We will chase you! We will hunt you down! Go back and leave us to our business!"

Borus skidded out of the forest onto the well-groomed trade highway. To his right lay the Yamasaw Bridge, to the left, the road leading to Brass Castle. Borus heaved a sigh of relief. He didn't know what sort of horror he had encountered in there, but he wasn't going back in there to find out, not for all the Potch in Zexen.

Since he had run almost the entire distance, he had arrived much earlier than the rest of the knights. He sat down beside the bridge, absentmindedly plucking a blade of grass. He noticed that his hands were still shaking from the encounter in the forest. He put the blade of grass to his lips and blew on it, letting forth a shrill whistle. He startled several crows from a nearby tree as he did so. He laughed an continue whistling. The birds circled angrily. Borus whistled again.

It was this that he was doing when the others found him. He looked up at Roland's stern face.

"What took you so long?" He teased.

""We didn't take long. We rode very quickly, in fact. You would have had to run to beat us here."

"Maybe I did."

Borus stood up and discarded the blade of grass.

"What were you running from?" Asked Percival as he rode up.

"Nothing. I just fancied a run, that's all." Borus lied.

Soon they were on their way again. Borus brought up the rear. He rode up so that he was in line with Percival.

"Percival, you didn't notice a…wind…back there, did you?"

"No, why? Did you?"

"Well, yeah, never mind. I guess it was nothing." So he had been the only one who had felt it, and probably therefore the only one who heard those voices.

Borus was puzzled, and perturbed. He couldn't figure out what was going on, and Borus hated to be clueless.

He tried to put the matter aside an continued riding, glancing back only occasionally to see if something might be following him.

The group set up camp early that night due to the large gray storm clouds that hovered overhead. Leo and Roland had constructed a makeshift shelter from a large sheet while the rest of the knights set up the tents. The seven travelers sat under the shelter now, eating dinner. Conversation was scarce, as none of the knights were feeling especially lively at the moment.

"Borus," Said Salome, "We need more firewood. Would you be willing to get some?"

"I'll go with him." Said Percival, standing up before Borus could speak.

"Salome," Groaned Borus, you're not going to make me go with _him_ are you?"

"Very well then, take Leo with you too."

"I don't see why you're dragging me into this." Grunted Leo as he stood up.

Borus grudgingly got to his feet as well and followed the others into the forest to fin some wood for the fire.

"Percival, would you stop that nonsense and help me come gather wood?"

Fifteen minutes later, the three knights had come a ways away from the encampment looking for fallen branches. The forest was gradually beginning to give way to grassland, and large clearings frequented the landscape.

Borus stood at the edge of one of these clearings, wood in hand, frowning at Percival, who was staring up at she sky.

"I don't know guys, I think this is going to be one killer storm."

"Percival, leave the predictions up to Piccolo and start gathering wood before the rain starts up."

"I don't understand why you're getting wood off the ground when there's plenty right here just waiting to be chopped down." Leo said.

Sensing disaster, Borus shouted. "Percival, stop him!"

Percival caught Leo's arms just as he raised his axe to swing at a nearby tree.

"Whoa, hold on there buddy, I'm sure that tree would rather stay where it is. There's plenty of wood to be found elsewhere."

Leo reluctantly lowered his axe and walked back into the woods to search for fallen branches.

For a while there was silence. Borus stooped occasionally to add a likely log to his collection. A loud yawn from Percival made him look up. The other knight stretched in an exaggerated fashion and settled down on his back beneath the tree which Leo had previously attempted to fell.

Borus groaned, knowing that Percival would be no further help. He opened his mouth to reprimand the other, but a sudden bolt of dread shot through his body. He stood shocked, clueless as to what had just happened to him. Then he looked at the tree.

"Percival," He said in a calm but urgent voice, "Get out from under that tree."

Percival opened an eye and regarded Borus, amused. "Oh, do _you_ want it now?"

"Percival, get away now!" Borus was no experiencing an unexplained feeling of panic. Percival let out a short laugh and closed his eyes again.

Acting with determination he didn't know he had, Borus bolted to where Percival lay and pulled him up and away from the tree.

"Borus, are you crazy?! What do you thin you're doing?" Percival demanded angrily.

"Don't make me explain." Borus pleaded. He dragged Percival further out into the clearing, his heart beating rapidly for some unexplainable reason.

"Borus, I demand to know what's-"

Percival was cut off by the sound of something colossal bending and creaking.

The two knights wheeled around to watch as the tree under which Percival had been resting came crashing down to the ground, the sound of splintering wood popping through the quiet air. The trunk hit the ground with a sickening thud, exactly on the spot where Percival had rested just moments before.

The two knights gaped silently at what they had just seen. Percival turned slowly to look at Borus, his eyes full of both fear and awe. Nothing was said, for nothing needed to be.

Percival turned and headed mechanically back to camp. Borus scrambled to pick up the wood he had dropped and ran to catch up with the other knight.

"Percival," He said quietly, stepping in stride with the other, "Don't tell Chris." It was more of a plea than anything else.

Percival nodded sharply without looking at him and continued on briskly.

Leo had apparently already returned with a good amount of wood as well. The other five travelers sat around the blazing fire, chatting cheerily. Borus set down the wood he had gathered by the fire and sat down apart from the others on a small boulder next to Louis. Percival quietly joined the group as well.

Salome handed out bowls for them. Borus sipped his soup indifferently, hardly tasting it. He noticed, to his discomfort, that Percival kept glancing up at him.

Soon the tension between the two knights spread to the others in the group. Roland, with his acute Elf senses, noticed first. Salome's and Chris's eating slowed as they took notice of Percival's shifty looks. Finally, Louis and Leo caught on as well.

"What?" Asked Leo, a tiny bead of soup running slowly down his chin.

"That's what we want to know." Said Roland, his calm eyes quietly regarding Borus. Borus was trying very hard to eat his soup without paying attention to the six pairs of eyes now trained on him.

"I wouldn't mind knowing myself." Said Percival quietly. There were several moments of awkward silence.

"I don't know okay?!" Borus exclaimed finally. "It just happened. I can't explain it."

"What happened?" Urged Salome patiently.

"You tell him, Percy."

Percival knit his brows, is if not sure where to start.

"Well, I still can't figure it out, really. We were out looking for firewood and I, uh, decided to rest for a while under a tree."

Chris gave Percival a disdainful look. He grinned sheepishly and continued. "Suddenly Borus went crazy and pulled me out from under the tree. I was about to yell at him, when the tree I'd been lying under just…fell down, just like that." He snapped his fingers to enunciate his point.

Everyone was staring at Borus. He glanced at Chris to see how she had reacted. Her eyes, normally devoid of any emotion, were wide with shock and what almost seemed to be fear. Borus couldn't stand to see her look at him that way. He blinked back a tear as his eyes began to sting. Abruptly, he stood up and headed for the forest. No one tried to stop him.

It was dark and cool deeper inside the forest. Borus breathed in deeply, taking comfort from the secluding darkness. To his outrage, he felt tears running down his face. He yelled and pounded his fist against a nearby tree.

This only succeeded in sending a jolt of pain up his arm, and he doubled over, cursing violently. He rubbed his wrist and sat down on a nearby rock, throwing his head back to look up at the gray sky.

Taking in a deep breath, he attempted to collect himself. Falling apart wouldn't do him any good. He snorted. That was especially easy to think, but extremely hard to act upon. Everyone, including himself, knew Borus was no good with working things out unless it involved a sword.

Still, it wasn't like him to just lose it like this, especially not in front of others. He stood u and shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He began walking brusquely through the forest once more, letting the tranquil serenity soothe his fiery spirits.

A little while later, his walk was stopped short as a high whistling sound whirred past his head. There was a thump, and Borus down at his feet to see a delicate arrow embedded in the ground not two feet away from him. Borus looked suspiciously over his shoulder.

"I wouldn't go that way. There's a particularly nasty swamp not far off from here."

Borus looked behind him. Not far off, Roland stood leaning against a tree.

"Salome sent me to come find you. I don't like to think what would happen if some one like _you_ wandered off on your own."

Borus smirked. Roland could crack any level of joke and not even be tempted to smile. He walked up to the stoic Elf and thumped him on the shoulder.

"Yes, Roland, who knows what I'd do?" He smiled as the Elf began to walk back towards the camp without a further word to him.

Borus felt little sense of relief upon returning. Now, everyone was trying to ignore him, acting as if what Percival had just said wasn't really true. Borus occupied himself with helping Louis set up the remaining tents. Judging by the growing storm clouds, they would need them later on tonight.

Once the tents were finished, Borus wandered away from the others. He stopped at the edge of the closest clearing and looked up at the evening star. He let out a ragged sigh and tried to form a wish, but nothing came to mind. 'I wish for…' He thought, 'I wish for…'

"Lady Chris!" Borus exclaimed, taken off guard by her sunned appearance.

She flashed him a shy smile and joined him at his side. She looked up at the evening star as well. "Were you making a wish, Borus?"

He blushed a little. "I…um…Did you come looking for me?" He asked quickly, changing the subject. Chris smiled a little.

"Yes, I did." She looked up at him, and his heart skipped a beat. "It's my duty as your captain to look out for you." Borus's hopes fell. Of course. He was only obeying her duty. He sighed.

"Are you all right?" Chris asked quietly, "You seem…troubled lately." Borus smiled and shook his head.

"No, I'm fine, Milady, really."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it."

Chris and Borus stood silently for a while as an awkward feeling fell between them. Borus rested his hands on his hips. Eventually, Chris turned to him. Borus noticed ho the pale moonlight illuminated her hair. To his surprise, she placed a delicate hand lightly on his shoulder and smiled.

"I don't know what's troubling you lately, but whatever it is, I pray that it passes soon."

Almost as suddenly as she had appeared, she was gone again, leaving Borus standing bewildered and alone in the clearing once again.

Later on, Chris walked back to her tent from washing her face in the stream. Her eyes wandered to the star at which Borus had been gazing earlier. Looking at it, she wondered hoe many people had wished on that same star before, and how many of those wishes had come true.

She lowered her gaze back down to Earth and continued to her tent. She stopped at the entrance to Borus's tend, pondering his strange behavior. It was, truthfully, her duty to look after her knights, but she felt that something more than obligation drew her to him.

Had she wanted to see him? She smiled at the thought. Borus was not just her knight, but her friend as well.

She played with this thought over and over again, finding it more reasonable the more she thought about it. It was true that all her knights had originally started off as nothing besides mere battle companions, but had all managed to grow on her quickly. She realized now ho easily she had come to depend on their company.

She looked back at the tent. Hopefully, Borus was sleeping better now than he had been the night before. She smiled again, soft, almost inaudible words escaping her lips.

"Good night."

She turned and headed over to her own tent. Crawling inside, she removed her armor and underclothes and slipped into her sleeping bag.

She lay awake for a little while, but soon began to feel drowsy. Eventually, she fell asleep to the sound of newly falling rain pattering on the canvas roof of her tent.

I just found out the other say that there was a knight named Perceval in the Knights of the Round Table. Isn't that cool?

The first time I saw Borus, my initial thought was 'what kind of a name is Borus?' Hehe! Little did I know he would turn out to be my favorite character.

Anyway, enough chatter.

Lady of Genesis: Thanks for sticking through with my story even though you're more of a Chris/Percival fan. It's nice to know you're so open minded.

I actually came up with the idea for this chapter before I read book five of Harry Potter. I was annoyed when I read it because I knew people would think that's where I got the idea.

Widower: Yeah, I've noticed. I was sitting around pestering other authors to update when I figured I should take a little of my own medicine!

K'Arthur: I just love getting reviews from you. You're so encouraging.

And thanks for the advice! I'll try it for my future chapters.

Karashi: I'm so glad you love my story so much! Hopefully I'll be getting more chapters up soon.

Thanks again guys! Until next chapter: Au revoir!


	6. What Now?

Well, I'm trying to keep up with myself here. I've got a whole bunch of ideas in my head, I just need to get them down on paper before they disappear. If any of you want to try and guess at the plot, please do. I want to see if I'm making it too obvious.

Wine and Roses

Chapter Six: What Now?

The knights awoke to pouring rain. Discouraged by the dreary atmosphere, they grumpily assembled their camp, soaked to the bone and freezing cold.

"Curse this rain!" Percival exclaimed uncharacteristically, "I've never seen such a storm before!"

"Yes," Salome agreed, looking up at the dark sky, "One would think the clouds themselves were trying to stop us."

Borus wasn't in a very good mood either. He fastened his gauntlets and saddled up his horse, water from his bangs dripping down his nose and onto his lips. He fumbled awkwardly with the buckles of the saddle, his cold fingers slipping constantly.

It took a long time to get on their way again. After several more minutes of disorganized packing, they finally started off, their spirits as damp as the rain-soaked earth on which their horses walked.

Soon a noticeable difference in the landscape could be seen as the tall trees gave way to smaller shrubs and finally to grassland. It was apparent now that they were indeed making progress. Though none of them spoke, each felt a slight sense of anxiety by stepping out into these vast, open plains and leaving the comfort of the familiar Zexen forest.

Borus looked over the foggy plains, watching blurred dark shapes moved about in the distance. He shivered as the wind blew past him and hunched over, wishing that this wretched rain would end soon.

...

"Salome, please! If I go much further without a break I might as well die right here!" Percival whined weakly.

Borus had gotten his wish. All too soon the foggy, cold weather had receded, giving way to a fierce heat wave that had snuck up on them quite unexpectedly. Now the hot noonday sun beat down on the seemingly endless plains. The dry grass stood perfectly still. There was no breeze to disturb it. The cracked earth went up in puffs as the horses' hooves made contact with the fragile dusty surface.

"We don't have much longer to go." Said Salome patiently, though beads of perspiration were running down his forehead as well. "Sorian isn't far from here."

Salome's words, though encouraging, did little to pacify the other knights.

Louis was visibly wilting, leaning far forward in his saddle. Roland looked even more stern than usual, and Chris's eyelids drooped dramatically.

Borus leaned forward and rested his forehead on his horse's mane. He breathed deeply, trying to ignore the searing pain from the sunlight beating down on his bare neck.

It seemed like an eternity before the tree line marking the beginning of the road to Sorian came into view. The knights were eternally thankful for the shade provided by the grand old trees that lined the dirt road. Borus basked in the cool breeze that had just begun to stir the tops of the trees, watching the dappled sunlight dance across the road.

At one point, another small road branched off to their left. Thinking nothing of it, Borus rode on, only stopping when he noticed Percival was no longer beside him. Turning, he noticed the other knight looking down the road, an unreadable, almost wistful expression upon his face.

"What's wrong, Percival?" Borus asked, frowning, as he rode up to his friend.

The brunette shook his head, as if clearing away deep thoughts.

"Nothing. Just enjoying the view."

"What's down this road, anyway? Isn't it that little farming village? Iksay, was it?"

Percival nodded, a pained expression on his face. "Yeah, just that little village…"

"Well come on then. The others are leaving without us. We'll have time for gallivanting amongst peasants later." He kicked his horse into a trot, leaving Percival alone again.

"Right…gallivanting…" Percival sighed, downcast, before quietly catching up to Borus.

...

Chris smiled as she stopped her horse a few feet in front of a small guard dozing at the entrance to Sorian Castle. She enjoyed the fact that, despite the relative golden age for the castle, the guard duty was all but left to this one spunky girl.

"Hello again, Cecile."

The girl's eyes shot open and widened upon seeing the lady knight in front of her.

"Oh, my goodness! Lady Chris, forgive me!" Cecile immediately thrust her torso forward into a bow so low Chris feared she would topple over.

Chris chuckled. She had quickly grown tired of the perpetual admiration of others, but she didn't mind Cecil's enthusiasm so much.

"It's good to see you again."

"And you as well, My Lady!" Cecile exclaimed, straightening up. "Lord Thomas is expecting you. Please, go right in!"

Chris smiled and inclined her head to Cecile again before passing through the old tumbledown gate. The others followed after her.

The little castle courtyard as buzzing with activity. The knights looked around, smiles upon their faces, remembering how barren this place had once been. It brought back many memories, some fond, others painful.

Martha looked up from her lottery ticket stand. She grinned as she saw the newcomers.

"So! You're finally here are ye? Good, good! What took you so long?" The old woman turned her head, looking over to where Cecile stood.

"Hey Cecile, get Sebastian will ye?"

Cecile frowned. "But, what about my guard duty?'

"Oh, for Spirits' sake, girl, no one's gonna attack the castle in the five minutes that you're gone. Besides, we've got Lady Chris and her knights here now."

"But-"

"Just go get 'im girl!"

Cecile nodded and ran off quickly. Chris smiled as she watched the guard run up the stairs to the house.

A few minutes later she returned, the portly blonde butler in tow.

"Well, where's Thomas?" Martha inquired, hands on her hips.

Cecile blinked at her.

"But, you told me to get Sebastian!" Cecile exclaimed, pointing her lance at the butler, who jumped back in fright.

"To figure out where _Thomas_ was, you dolt!"

"Well you should have said that then!" Frowned Cecile. Martha rolled her eyes.

"Just get on with it, girl." She sighed.

"Oh dear," Mumbled Sebastian, his brows knit, "I'm terribly sorry for the confusion, Lady Chris. I'll be right back!" He whiped his brow in a characteristic Sebastian manner and turned on his heels, coattails flying as he huffed up the stairwell.

Chris chuckled. One thing she had always loved about this place was the informality. The disorganization may have been a nuisance for the Sorian residents, but it was refreshing to her after the Council's rigid formality.

A few minutes later Sebastian returned with Thomas. The young master had grown a bit taller since last time they had met, but otherwise he remained the same young boy that had lent his manor to the Stars when they had needed it most.

Thomas ran up to Chris and bowed, quite out of breath. "Forgive me for not greeting you properly, Milady, we weren't expecting you for a while yet." He straightened up and smiled at the knights.

Chris smiled and shook her head.

"Think nothing of it. It's perfectly all right."

Thomas smiled, obviously relieved.

"Well, please make yourselves at home. I'll have Kathy stable your horses for you."

The knights obligingly dismounted. Soon Kathy and a newly appointed stable hand came to take the horses away and Thomas led the knights to the manor.

Once standing at the foot of the large central staircase, Thomas turned to smile a his guests. He clasped his hands and began to speak.

"Well, dinner won't be served for some time yet, so I suggest you all get settled in your rooms and then relax for a bit." Sebastian will summon you all when the time is right."

The young castle master smiled pleasantly as he looked back and forth between the newcomers.

"That sounds wonderful, Master Thomas, but what are we going to do about these attacks you've reported?" Salome inquired.

Thomas looked sadly down at his feet.

"We'll be holding a meeting tonight in the assembly room. Please try not to worry about it, though. It's my burden, not yours."

Chris smiled. Thomas had adjusted gracefully to the demands and pressures of running a castle, it seemed.

"Well, no one needs to tell me twice!" Declared Percival, "Come on, Borus," He said taking his friend by the arm, "Let's go say hello to Anne and her wonderful array of wines."

Chris shook her head, smiling, as the two walked off.

"Well, Milady, I'll see you tonight. Master Thomas and I have some things to discuss." Salome said. He and Thomas bid her farewell and headed into the assembly room.

"I shall be taking my leave as well." Roland said, bowing. Chris was amused to see him heading in the direction of the tavern as well. She had long thought the Elf hated alcohol.

Soon only Leo and Louis stood in the hallway with her. Chris beamed at the red-haired knight.

"You are excused, Leo."

He bowed. "Thank you, Lady Chris." He said gruffly before exiting the building, off to somewhere in a hurry.

Chris turned and smiled to her young squire.

"Well, Louis, shall we find our rooms?"

Louis nodded, smiling.

"Yes. I believe they're here on the first floor, to the left.

Chris followed Louis down the darkened hallway, looking around at the familiar sights of the old building.

The room was a pleasant one, congruent to a smaller one where Louis would sleep, lest she need anything at night. Chris hated to call on Louis for assistance, but the boy insisted on being near his captain at all times.

Being able to think of nothing better to do, she wandered off to the library after Louis had excused himself to go find Melville. She browsed through the shelves full of old dusty books, avoiding eye contact with the fairly odd inhabitants of the room.

Taking a random book off the shelf, she headed for an armchair in a secluded corner of the library and began to read. The book she had chosen was a romantic tale about a daring knight and his beautiful ladylove. She read a few pages before it got too sentimental and put it down, disgusted.

She rested her head in her palm, suddenly aware of how sleepy she was. It didn't take her long to drift off to sleep, her head resting on the back of the old brown armchair in which she sat.

...

Borus impassively flicked his fingernail against the side of his empty beer glass. He had long since finished the liquid that once sat inside of it. Now he sat in utter boredom, staring at the slowly popping bubbles in the bottom of the glass.

Percival sat back against the table from him, a satisfied smile on his face. He sighed.

"Ah, yes, my friend, this is the life. Isn't it a pity we can't stay here forever?"

Borus smirked.

"You just like it for the free beer."

"How could you say such a thing?" Percival asked, eyes wide with shock. "For everyone knows that I am only here to gaze upon the lovely face of the beautiful Lady Anne!"

The Karayan, who was whiping off the counter, rolled her eyes and ignored the knight as he migrated over to the bar, continuing to coo at her.

Uninterested, Borus looked over to where Roland sat a few tables away, engaged in a conversation with Nei. Toppo and Shabon quietly played their instruments onstage.

Borus stood up. He tried to get Percival's attention to let him know he was leaving, but the dark-haired knight was still too caught up in his sweet talk. Borus pushed open the door and immediately felt the cool air coming in from off the lake hit his face. He decided a short walk to the dock couldn't hurt.

Borus was almost blinded by the glare of the setting sun glinting off the water. He shielded his eyes as he descended down the narrow stone stairway, trying to look out across the lake.

Leo was at the counter of Mamie's food stand, eating a sandwich. Mamie appeared to be laughing at something Leo had said. The young cook looked up and excused herself when she noticed Borus sit down at a nearby table.

"Can I get you anything, Sir Borus?" She asked as she came up to him.

"Oh, no thank you, I'm just here for the view."

Mamie nodded and returned to her stand.

Borus rested his chin on his palm and looked out at the rippling water. The tiny waves lapped gently against the side of the cobblestone dock, creating a gentle, rhythmic sound.

He would fall asleep to that sound if he wasn't careful. Despite a succession of rather long nights of sleep, Borus was uncharacteristically tired. He wondered what cold have been draining is energy.

He sat there for a while longer, watching as a small fishing boat went by. It wasn't until he was the last one on the dock that he got up to return to the castle as evening fell around him.

Upon approaching the castle, he bumped into Sebastian, flustered and concerned as usual.

"Oh, Borus, just in time. Sir Percival is looking for you."

Curious, Borus thanked the butler and entered the manor. Percival stood outside the assembly room with Salome and Chris.

"Have you seen Thomas, Borus?" Percival asked."The meeting is about to start."

Borus shook his head, having not seen the young master since that afternoon.

As if on cue, Thomas came running down the stairs. He smiled appologetically at the small group gathered outside the assembly room.

"Sorry I'm late," He huffed, "Ah, Lady Chris, you're here. Good. Follow me."

Thomas led Salome and Chris into the assembly room, where Martha, Cecile, and Piccolo waited. Sebastian came running in after them.

Borus tried to follow but was pushed back by a guard. "Hey, what's the big idea? Aren't I allowed?"

"Lord Thomas's orders. No one is permitted but Lady Chris and Sir Salome."

"Whatever for?" Borus exclaimed, "Don't tell me I came all this way to act as a bodyguard!"

Borus was about to try and push through again, but Percival placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Leave it be, Borus."

Once Borus had stepped away from the guard, Percival whispered in his ear.

"I have a better idea. Follow me."

Percival led Borus around the corner to the unguarded side of the assembly room. There was a heating vent above the door through which voices could be heard.

"So, Lord Salome has informed me that you know why you're here, Milady." Said Thomas's voice.

"Yes. Please tell me more, though. What Salome told me left me with a few questions."

"Well, I'd be happy to answer them for you, If I can."

"Thank you. Firstly, I want to know what exactly has been attacking this castle."

Thomas sighed.

"Well, the guards have reported, and I have seen for myself, what appear to be…" He hesitated, "Um…Chimeras, I believe they're called?" There was uncertainty in his voice.

"Chimeras…"

There was a moment of silence. Everyone remembered the hideous creatures that the Sorceress Sarah had set upon them at Cyndar.

"Do you know anything about a True Rune that has the power to control wild beasts?" Came Chris's voice again.

"Well, there are twenty seven True Runes, and the only ones I know are the five elemental ones. Who knows what power the other twenty two might have?"

There was another silence as those present contemplated this ominous thought.

"I see. Thank you." Said Chris after a pause. She hardly sounded satisfied.

"Lady Chris, you are dismissed if you wish. Thomas and I will meet for a little while longer." Came Salome's voice.

Borus and Percival were so preoccupied that they jumped when they saw Chris round the corner, a curious look in her eyes.

"What are you two up to?" She asked, suspicious.

"Nothing!" They said in unison, grinning sheepishly. Chris eyed them warily.

"Were you eavesdropping?" She asked, crossing her arms. The corners of her mouth twisted up into an amused smirk.

"Why, My Lady, how could you ever accuse us of such a thing?" Percival asked, scandalized. Borus glared at him.

"Well," Said Chris, sighing, "You'd better get some rest. We'll need all we can get in the event of an attack."

"Don't worry, Milady, those Chimeras can't hold a candle to the Zexen Knights!"

Borus gawked at Percival, listening in horror as the words slipped out of his mouth.

"Percival, please try to-" She stopped, "Wait…how did you know what they were?"

"I…uh…um…" Percival floundered. Chris crossed her arms and tapped her foot while Borus sighed and rubbed his temples in exasperation.

...

Well, there you have it. This chapter was kinda boring, I know, but I'm not the best with suspense. It'll get better, I promise.

I picked up a copy of the translated Suikoden 3 manga when I was over in Japan recently. Has anyone else read it? I think it's done well.

It kinda wrecks my idea for a story about the knights' past, though…Oh well. I suppose that is why it's called fan _fiction_.

Anyway, continuing…

Widower-That's so wonderful to hear! Sorry that I'm so off and on about my writing. I'll try to be more reliable in the future.

Aeonian Dreams- I'm so sorry I update so slowly! Again, I'll try harder from now on.

Lady Genjustu-Ah, yes, the forest. Never fear! All will be revealed soon. Well, not all, and actually not _too_ soon, but…yeah…the plot is finally starting to show its face.

I'm trying very hard to keep everyone in character. I'm glad you think I'm doing well!

Revia-I've been hoping you'd read my story for a long time now, seeing as I enjoy yours so much. (Borus is losing is mind, can't you tell? Haha! Just kidding! Ah, poor Borus…how I do love torturing him…)

San-Sixth sense all the way, baby! And yes, Chris/Borus forever!

Reviewer-That's what every writer longs to hear. You've made my week. Thank you so much!

...

Thanks again to all the people I adore. See you next chapter!


	7. Attack at Budehuc

Wine and Roses

Chapter Seven: Attack at Sorian

Okay, I know I have no excuse for delaying this next chapter, so I'm not going to give you one. Just read this next installment and enjoy. This is where the plot really starts to heat up!

* * *

After Percival had, rather awkwardly, managed to work himself out of Chris's accusation, he and Borus stood alone at the foot of the main stairwell. Chris had gone off a few minutes before, and the two knights were trying to think of what to do before they turned in for the night. Percival was leaning against the railing, one foot upon the first broad marble step. Borus stood a ways away with his arms crossed, staring out at the windy night.

"I think I'll just head to my room. Sorian is a nice place, but there's not much to do here after about eight." Percival said, yawning as he headed up the stairs, "G'night, Borus, see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Percival." Borus said without much conviction. Sighing, he headed out into the courtyard.

The warm wind whipped across his face, blowing locks of his golden hair into his face. He sneezed and secured his wild hair with his hands as he ran to the inn where he was staying. Once inside, he tiptoed quietly up to his room so as not to disturb the other knights. He wondered for a moment why Chris, Salome, and Percival had been the only ones lucky enough to get a room in the castle.

He stood quietly in the threshold of his room for a minute, blinking into the darkness. He was not at all ready to sleep yet. On a whim, he grabbed a towel from his bathroom and ran back down the stairs, thinking some time at the bathhouse might help to calm his mind.

It took quite a while for him to remember where the entrance to the ship was. After wandering around the first basement level for a while, he finally found it and made his way across the wooden deck.

Gordon had apparently turned in fro the night, but he had kindly left the bathhouse open for any restless residents who might want to make use of them after hours. Borus removed his clothes upon entering the high-walled bath and slipped in, making hardly any noise at all. The warm water felt quite wonderful on his skin after the cooling breeze. He submerged himself to the neck and rested his head back against the lip of the bath, smiling.

After a few moments, he rolled his head back, letting his silky hair sway in the water. As he sat back up and smoothed back his wet hair, he caught sight of the full moon, shining brightly in the darkness. He watched it idly for a moment, before he was distracted by the sound of splashing in the adjoining bath. Curious, he swam quietly over to the thick log wall separating them and looked through a small crack.

It was not until he saw a flash of long silver hair that he realized the pool on the other side was the women's bath. He quickly pulled back and turned around, blushing madly.

He had, very nearly, just seen his captain naked.

The mere thought mortified him. If she found out…

He shook his head and tried to clear the thought from his mind. Instinctively, he pressed his back up against the wall, as if doing so would make him closer to Chris. Sighing quietly, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. This was probably the closest he would ever get.

Chris quietly splashed some water over her bare arms. Slowly, she leaned backwards and dipped her hair in the water. After a moment or two of looking up at the sky, she raised her head, now significantly heavier, and looked around.

She knew she wasn't alone, but her senses weren't on edge as they normally were when danger was near. She moved over to the wall that separated the two baths and leaned her head against it, resting her hands on the side. She smiled.

She could tell it was him. She could feel his presence near her. She made no sound, but she knew he was there.

She didn't know why she was sure it was Borus, but somehow she knew it was. She closed her eyes and leaned closer against the wall.

Neither of them said anything. Neither of them wanted to. The silence was conversation enough. They sat there quietly for a moment, neither of them knowing they were thinking the same thoughts.

They probably would have stayed there for quite some time had they not been disturbed by a sudden outbreak of cries and shouts from the castle. The two knights stood up and quickly wrapped their towels around them.

As the two of them ran out of the bath house and onto the deck, they could see lights appearing in the windows of the manor. There were jarring yells and piercing cries, but the most hideous thing was the screeching coming from the many dark winged creatures circling the castle.

"What the-?" Borus exclaimed.

"Those are the Chimeras!" Chris yelled, panicked, "Come on, we have to get down there and help the others!"

She said this with so much force and determination that the two of them nearly forgot their current situation. Chris quickly looked away, the faintest traces of a blush on her cheeks. Borus realized that he was standing in front of his Captain, covered from the waist down in nothing but a small white towel.

"Um…excuse me, Milady." He said, infinitely embarrassed, as he ran off to retrieve his clothes. Chris shakily followed suit.

When they were dressed, Borus began fiddling with his armor, but Chris appeared out of the changing room.

"No time for that," She said, grabbing his arm, "We'll have to fight without our armor this time."

* * *

It seemed as if the entire castle was awake now. People ran frantically around the courtyard, either trying to run away or attack the flying beasts. Borus gave each other a nod of encouragement, then split up to find the others.

Borus eventually found Percival, who was battling a smaller one of the fierce winged beasts.

Despite the urgency of the situation, Percival still had time to tease his friend.

"Where have _you_ been?" He asked, eyeing Borus's wet hair.

Borus rolled his eyes, ignoring the comment, and circled around behind the Chimera. The two knights took turns slashing at the creature as it lunged for them with one of its three heads. Eventually it took to the sky and began to swoop down angrily upon them.

Suddenly shouts filled the courtyard and surrounding fields once more. Soldiers and civilians exclaimed in surprise as the creatures they were attacking suddenly began to vanish into thin air.

Percival and Borus exchanged glances. They grinned. It was all just an illusion.

"Well, my friend, it looks as if we've been fighting phantoms!" Borus declared, dropping his sword.

He had little time to rejoice, however, as a loud shriek filled his ears. Before Percival could open his mouth to shout a warning, the Chimera raised its large paw and raked its sharp claws across Borus's back. The talons left deep gashes between his shoulder blades and he fell to the ground, releasing a yell of pain.

"Borus!" Percival yelled, panicked. He stared wide-eyed at his friend, before growling at running after the Chimera.

"Come back here you wretched beast!" He angrily slashed at the Chimera, rage fueling his actions and making him careless.

Borus watched helplessly from the ground as Percival fought the Chimera. Though there were still other beasts and men upon the field, all Borus could see was his friend valiantly fighting, and losing. Percival was no match for the seemingly invincible beast, and soon the man began to tire.

"Hold on Percival." Borus whispered as he stretched his arm out for his sword. His straining fingers fell just short of the hilt. The beats swiped at Percival with its strong paws, sending him flying backwards a few feet. Borus braced himself and crawled forwards, doing all he could to ignore the unbearable pain that shot through his entire body.

Out of sheer luck, his fingers brushed against the handle of his sword. He instantly grabbed it and began to slowly drag himself to where his friend had fallen and lay still battling the Chimera.

Borus reached the beast's side just as it raised its paw to deliver a finishing blow to Percival. Borus propped himself up. He let out a yell at the shocking torture that this sudden movement caused, but he gritted his teeth and raised his sword. The creature, too focused on Percival, had not noticed the other knight. It screeched and charged. Just as it raised its paw again, Borus let out a loud battle cry and held his sword high. The creature lunged and fell directly upon the point. Growling, Borus drove the sword in further into the side of the monster's chest, aiming straight for its great beating heart.

There was an ear-splitting cry as the Chimera staggered backwards. It's three sets of burning eyes met Borus's for a brief moment. Its legs buckled, it teetered, then finally lost its balance. Roaring, it fell to the ground, its massive bulk falling atop Borus's legs and pinning him underneath its crushing weight. Borus threw back his head and yelled in agony.

After a few seconds, the Chimera began to thrash again, and violently rolled onto its feet, writhing and screeching as it bled heavily from the wound in its chest. Dizzily, it stood and backed off. Flapping its huge wings, the lion head roared furiously as it took to the sky. It flew off shakily, plummeting and barreling as it disappeared over the dark horizon of the trees.

The attack has drained all the strength Borus had left. He let out a quiet, hoarse laugh of satisfaction. His trembling hand, still gripping his sword, lost is grip on the weapon as he slumped over onto the ground.

"Borus!" Percival yelled, but the blonde knight did not hear the cry.

* * *

Percival's cry caused Chris to look over to where the knight kneeled, stricken, by the side of a figure collapsed on the ground. Chris caught sight of the fallen man's mop of wild blonde hair and her heart froze.

"Oh, Goddess no!" She exclaimed, clasping a shaking hand to her mouth.

Suddenly everything else on the battlefield seemed to disappear as she raced toward Percival.

Borus lay face down in the grass, blood soaking his brown undershirt. Three long gashes ran down from his shoulder blades to his lower back. Percival was frantically trying to stop the bleeding as Chris knelt beside him.

"Salome, Roland, cover us!" Chris yelled to the two nearby knights. They nodded and ran to protect their comrades, followed by a few castle guards. Chris looked at Percival.

"What happened!"

"He-he was…protecting me. A Chimera had me pinned and he-" He stopped, too ashamed to go on.

"We have to get him to the castle, quickly!" Chris demanded.

She whistled to three nearby guards, motioning furiously for them to come closer.

"We need to get this man to the hospital wing, now!"

The guards nodded and ran off. Soon, they returned with a stretcher. Chris tenderly helped them move Borus, brushing her fingers across his forehead before the guards lifted him up. While Percival, Salome, and Roland fended off the remaining Chimeras, the guards quickly carried the stretcher to the infirmary, a frantic Chris stumbling along behind them.

* * *

Chris paced back and forth in front of the hospital wing door, her senses reeling. Her words from earlier replayed themselves painfully in her head. 'No time for that, we'll have to fight without our armor this time!'

Why had she said that! Why had she said such a stupid, stupid thing? She should have known better, she was a captain, for Goddess sake!

She placed a hand over her forehead, trying desperately not to cry. There was no way even a Chimera's claw could have sliced through Zexen armor. If not for her, Borus would be fine right now.

"Percival placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Chris, it's not your fault."

But it was. Oh, it was. She wasn't about to explain that to him, though. She didn't have the strength to speak.

Leo, Roland, Salome, and Louis now stood outside the door as well. Leo looked to be at an utter loss. Roland was leaned against the stone wall, a grave look on his dark face. Salome stood by the door to the infirmary, his hands clasped anxiously behind his back. Poor Lois looked terrified. He shouldn't have to witness this at such a young age, Chris thought.

For a while, there was no sound in the dark hallway. The Chimeras had long since been driven off, seeming to have diminished quickly after the disappearance of the one Borus had slain. Peace had been restored to the manor again. For now. Evidently, the attacks happened so frequently now that the castle residents were used to them. Everyone had been ready for the attack.

Everyone except Borus.

The pale moonlight shone in through the small windows at the end of the hallway. Chris walked over to them and stared out, figuring it was best to have her back turned to the others in case she started to cry.

The wind whipped the long grass that grew on the wide strip of land separating the building from the lake. Though she couldn't see the water, she could hear the tiny waves crashing against the cliff.

Chris looked up at the evening star, remembering how just a few nights before, she and Borus had both stood looking up at it. She had no trouble thinking of a whish tonight.

Chris blinked at the bright moon glared down at her. She had never thought of the moon's rays as being hostile before, but now not even the most soothing sight could subdue the pain in her heart.

None of the Six ever got wounded in battle. It just wasn't possible. It was her responsibility to look out for her knights, and when one of them got hurt, it meant that she had failed.

She felt as though she was being over sentimental, but she knew that there was more than just a bond of duty between herself and her knights. There was a bond of friendship as well.

Chris could recover from the loss of another knight, but she knew she couldn't deal with the loss of a friend.

What if he died? How would they go on? What would happen to the Mighty Six? There was no way they could replace Borus. Ever.

Not that Chris would ever want to try.

There would be no Mighty Six if there was no Borus. There would be no bond of knighthood. There would be no reason to command.

There would be no Silver Maiden.

Chris stopped short. Borus was an integral part of their group. They would crumble if he was taken away from them. They needed him.

_Sh_e needed him.

Something snapped, and she leaned heavily against the windowsill, her suddenly fragile body now wracked with sobs. Her bitter cries carried through the hallway, and the other knights lowered their heads in respect, politely averting their eyes.

Finally, her throat hoarse, she backed away slowly from the windows, stealing one last glance at the angry moon.

Chris stopped in front of the door. It felt so strange that Borus was so close. He felt so far away. She pressed for forehead across the door, wishing she could see him, but knowing she couldn't. Percival placed a hand on her shoulder again, but she brushed it off.

Covering her mouth with one gloved hand as she felt tears welling up inside her again, she hurried down the hall, her long sliver hair swaying behind her.

The other knights watched this with concern. They knew Chris was blaming herself, but beyond her obligatory responsibility as their captain, they couldn't figure out why she was taking it so personally.

As they quietly drifted from the hallway to their rooms, they all secretly wondered if, perhaps, there was something more tugging at her heart than responsibility.

* * *

Chris took a deep breath, collecting herself. Desperate to do something to calm her mind, she headed for the tavern to see if there was any food left. She had skipped dinner that night due to the meeting.

The meeting. Had that really been only a few hours ago? It seemed like days had passed since they had stood together safely in this very hall, before the Chimeras had struck, before Borus had-

'Enough'. She told herself, and pushed open the door to the tavern.

Anne was still at the bar, cleaning up now that everyone had left. Upon seeing Chris, she smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry Chris, did you want something to eat?"

Chris smiled shyly. "Well, that was what I came for, but if you're busy-"

"Oh, don't worry about it." The blonde Karayan said, smiling and waving a hand dismissively, "Come sit. I've got plenty left over."

Chris obeyed and sat down on one of the stools as Anne pushed a plate in front of her. "Don't worry" She said, winking, "It's vegetarian."

Chris didn't bother to ask how Anne knew that. She ate in silence, battling off the thoughts that plagued her.

She watched Anne hum quietly as she whipped gathered empty glasses from the tables. She enjoyed that all the Karayans addressed her so informally. To Anne, Chris was simply a Zexen, not the Silver Maiden, not Milady, not even the White Witch. She wished her knights would follow her up on that.

Her knights. 'There I go again!' Chris thought with frustration. Knowing she wouldn't be able to eat any more. She pushed her plate aside in annoyance. Anne caught her as she stood up, placing a cool hand on Chris's cheek.

"Don't you worry your little heart, Chris. Borus is a strong man. He'll make it."

Chris watched as Anne danced off to wipe the counter, wondering for the second time that night at the amazing amount of gossip a bartender must hear.

"How much do I owe you?" She managed to ask.

"Oh, no! It's on the house. Don't worry about it, dear." Anne beamed. The young woman was good at guessing emotions, and she could tell the Captain needed a break tonight.

"Chris wasn't in the moon to argue, so she thanked the Karayan lavishly and exited the tavern.

* * *

The moonlight cast paneled patterns on the ornate rug that decorated her small but comfortable room. The bed stood to the right, set away from the windows a few feet. Chris sighed. Here, at least, was one place she felt at ease.

The comfort was cancelled out by the realization that she was just across the hall from the hospital wing. The temptation to sneak into the infirmary and check on Borus was almost too great to resist. The doctor and nurse were no doubt in bed by now. She could just slip in and see how he was doing…

'No, that wouldn't be sensible.' She told herself, 'Borus is probably asleep by now too.'

It was a good way to cover her feelings. With such a thought in mind, she could pretend it was the real reason for her resisting, and not that she was afraid of how she might find him.

As she crawled into bed, Chris wondered if Borus would ever wake from that sleep. She lay quietly for a moment, her hands behind her head, staring up at the canopy above her. With so much guilt on her mind, it was hard to fall asleep, but worrying about Borus made it outright impossible.

Eventually, pure fatigue released her from her anguish when her mind would not. Knitting her brow, she slowly drifted into a light and fitful sleep.

* * *

I'm loving this new preview program. I just click, and poof! There's a nice little divider.

Hehe, okay, I've had my fun.

Once again, thanks to all of you for the wonderful reviews! You fuel my inspiration and keep me going!


	8. Waiting

Just another chapter. Enjoy!

Wine and Roses

Chapter Eight: Waiting

* * *

The morning came too soon. The impish rays of sun snuck into Chris's room and woke her from her restless sleep. Unhappily, she sat up and looked around the room. She closed her eyes as all the guilt and grief from last night found her again. Aching both mentally and physically, she got out of bed and prepared for the difficult morning ahead.

Her hair loosely braided, Chris set out to retrieve the armor that still sat aboard the ship. With her armor in her arms, she noticed Borus's chestplate and realized that she would have to make another trip. Thinking it would be easier to don her armor and carry his, she fastened the heavy plate metal onto her frame and picked up Borus's armor.

She sighed as she entered the building again. Then a jolt of excitement passed through her. If she visited Borus on the pretense of wanting to return his armor, perhaps the doctor would let her in to see him. She decided it was worth a try and knocked on the hospital wing door.

Mio opened the heavy oak door and smiled kindly at Chris. "Good morning, My Lady, how may I help you?"

"I was wondering if I would be permitted to return this armor to Sir Borus?"

Mio smiled apologetically at her. "I'm very sorry, Sir Borus is not in any condition for visitors as of yet. If you leave the armor to him here, I'll give it to him later."

"How is he doing?" Chris asked, afraid of the answer. Mio looked remorseful.

"We don't know yet. Doctor Tuta is still trying to determine Sir Borus's condition."

Chris sighed. "I see. I'll come back later."

As she handed the armor over to Mio, suddenly feeling a great deal of resent towards the nurse. Who did she think she was, ordering around the Silver Maiden of Zexen? Mio was allowed to spend as much time as she wanted with Borus, and Chris was not even allowed to see her own knight!

Frowning as Mio closed the door, she brushed her bangs angrily out of her face and headed for the inn.

Louis and the other knights were seated at a table in the small dining room eating breakfast. The squire smiled as she walked in.

"Good morning, Lady Chris!" Louis piped cheerfully, "I apologize for not waking you. I figured you might want to sleep in." He added as an afterthought.

Chris smiled. "I appreciate that, Louis."

"Well, come join us Chris," Percival said, patting a chair next to his.

Chris moved over to the able and sat down.

"May I interest you in a beer?" Percival asked.

"No thank you, Percival, you know I don't drink."

"Oh, come one, alcohol soothes the soul and calms the mind. I'm sure old Borus would agree with me!" Percival chuckled.

Chris quickly looked away and Percival stopped short, realizing he had made a mistake in mentioning Borus's name. The knights were silent for a while.

"The doctor said he would inform us on Sir Borus's condition later today." Said Salome, breaking the silence.

"Good." Said Chris quietly.

This was good news, but it did little to re-inspire conversation. The knights ate in silence for the most part, with only an occasional attempt at renewed chatter.

The day dragged on slowly. Chris did nothing but mope around hoping for news of Borus. The other knights were in similar predicaments. While the rest of Sorion busied itself with daily chores and activities, the Zexens simply sat and watched.

By the time afternoon was turning to early evening, Chris had calmed down a bit. She now sat by the fountain in the courtyard, running her hands through the water. She was about to die either of anticipation or sheer boredom when a small boy ran up to her.

"Lady Chris? The doctor wishes to see you. It's about Sir Borus."

Chris needed no further prompting. Within minutes she was standing once more at the hospital room door, knocking rapidly. The other four knights came running up soon after.

"Well? How is he?" Asked Leo impatiently.

"I don't know yet." Said Chris, equally agitated. She tensed as the door opened.

The kindly doctor smiled at the nervous knights as he stepped out into the hallway. His face was youthful, but he looked drained, as if he had been up long into the night.

"Well?" asked Chris. Tuta smiled.

"It's mostly good news. He's well on his way to recovery."

Chris fell to the ground in pure relief. She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. Her whole life had been hanging on Tuta's answer. Percival leaned back against the wall, too weak to stand, and Salome, Roland, and Louis sighed deeply.

"The attack missed his spine, so there shouldn't be any long-term damage. However, he won't be able to walk for a while."

"Can I see him?" Chris asked.

The doctor shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. He's not in the condition for guest just yet. I'll let you see him in a few days."

A few days…Chris was sure she would die if she had to wait that long. At least he was all right, though. That was what mattered.

"I'll send for you when you can see him." Said Tuta quietly, "Until then, please rest."

Chris smiled and thanked him. She followed the others out of the hallway, wondering how on Earth she was going to keep herself occupied for several days.

* * *

The courtyard was all but deserted now. The golden evening sunlight cast long shadows across the lawn, adding to the quiet emptiness of the castle. Chris remembered her horse stabled with Kathy at the racetrack. Perhaps a ride would be just the thing to amuse herself.

She was trudging past the blacksmith's shop when she heard a chuckle off to her left. She turned to see a sleepy looking young man perched atop the fencepost. He chewed on a long blade of grass.

Chris smiled. As with most of the other Stars, she hadn't seen Juan since the last battle. The Sorian Bujitsu teacher didn't seem to have changed a bit.

"You been working on those sword techniques o' yours?" Juan asked, moving just enough to settle down in the grass beside the fence.

Chris raised an eyebrow.

"But of course. What else does a lady knight do with her time?"

"What about flirtin'? You been doin' much o' that?" Juan asked with a toothy grin.

Chris scoffed.

"I please, I haven't the time for that nonsense."

Juan clucked at her.

"Now, now, flirtin' is a highly enjoyable pastime." He grinned again and winked, "Everyone's got time for that."

Chris smirked and rested a hand on her hip.

"I'll take your advice just as soon as I find a man worth 'flirtin' _with_." She teased, imitating his lazy slur.

"Lucky fella." Juan said as he rolled over onto his side.

When he began snoring, Chris sighed and left the lazy blonde in the tall grass to sleep in the fading sunlight.

The racetrack was fairly quiet, as was everything else at Sorian. Kathy leaned back against a fence beside the dusty track, When she caught sight of the knight, the sprightly cowgirl grinned and waved wildly.

"Afternoon! Ye here for a ride?"

Chris smiled and nodded.

"Good!" The pink-clad cowgirl smiled, "Come with me." She headed jauntily for the stables.

"Good think you came along. Yer little pony's been hankerin' for a ride all mornin'!" Said Kathy as she opened the stable door.

Chris smiled and reached up to pat her mare. The stunning white horse had carried her all over Grassland in the past year. It was amazing how much animals would do for their masters, Chris thought appreciatively. She ran a hand through the mare's silky white mane, not so far in color from her own hair, and mused about how unusual the two must look riding through town. White horses were rare in both Zexen and Grassland.

She smiled at the thought as she rode out to the starting line of the racetrack. It was no wonder people revered her. Up upon her snow-white horse, she really must have looked like a goddess, especially with her rare eye and hair color. Only she knew that there was in fact very little about her that was goddess-like.

Chris scanned the racetrack. A cloud of dust hung in the air a few feet above the path, catching the light of the sun that had just come out from behind the clouds again. She half closed her eyelids, looking out at the sunny afternoon through thick lashes. As the low buzz of insects in the trees filled her ears, she took in a deep breath, preparing herself for the ride.

A yell, then a kick, then she was off. Her mare tore across the track, sending rows of smoke and clumps of dirt up behind it as sharp hooves dug into the ground. Chris leaned forward until she could see the world ahead of her between her horse's alert ears. She could hear the wind whistling through her hair and feel the gentle puffs caress her cheeks, now cold.

She could feel her horse's powerful muscles moving beneath her as the animal ran. Chris could tell the mare was enjoying this as much as she was. It had been a long time since she had run out of anything other than the need to escape an enemy. Running for the sake of it had been long forgotten in the midst of all the duties of knighthood. It felt good. She remembered that now.

As she finished her third lap, Chris slowed her horse into a slow trot. She hit the ground with a thump, then turned to give her mare an affectionate pat on her muzzle. Grabbing a hold of the loose reigns, she rounded the bend and returned to the stables.

Kathy grinned when she saw the captain with flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes. She had spent her whole life around horses, and knew when some one had enjoyed their ride.

"Went well, I take it?

Chris smiled and nodded as she handed the reigns over to Kathy.

"Yes, thank you."

Kathy bowed enthusiastically and took the mare back to the stables, disappearing into the musty darkness of the building.

Feeling much better, Chris walked back to the castle, free of most of the pain she had felt so acutely earlier that day.

As she climbed up the narrow stone steps to the manor, she looked out over the lake. The glorious sparkle of the golden sun on the crystal water caught her eye. As she looked out over the glimmering view, she felt compelled to run down to the inviting lake and jump in headfirst.

She stood idly for a moment, beginning to consider acting upon this impulse. Why not? She thought, and quickly closed the distance between herself and the castle to see if she had decent swim clothes.

Once she had changed, she peeked timidly out into the empty hall. The idea of being seen with so little clothing was rather embarrassing. Despite the second childhood she seemed to be witnessing in the last few hours, she was still Chris Lightfellow, and just as formal as ever. She didn't want anyone stumbling upon the Silver Maiden in a bathing suit.

Just to be safe, she slipped some clothes on and headed quickly out for the lake, thanking the Goddess that the castle courtyard was all but empty.

Chris winced as she withdrew her toes from the cold water. She now sat upon a cobbled dock not far from Mamie's restaurant. In her eagerness to have a quick swim, she had overlooked the fact that the lake water was still very cold this time of year. She sighed and tried again. Having gotten this far, there was no point in turning back.

Closing her eyes and bracing herself, she jumped in, yelping as the cold water hit her skin. Shivering, she began to swim in small circles to stay warm.

It turned out to be quite pleasant after a bit of getting used to. She could touch the gravel bottom of the lake without stretching. She looked up as the setting of the sun began to paint the atmosphere with a wash of fiery colors. With a smile, she leaned back and let her hair soak up the water. She felt christened, as if the water had cleansed her. She hadn't known that one whose hands were so tainted with blood could still experience such purity.

Frowning slightly, she wondered why she felt so at peace. What allowed her to do so? It was said that one could not truly appreciate life without first knowing death. Perhaps that was it.

Yes. It had come as a harsh blow to her that some one so close to her had almost perished at her fault. She had an affection for Borus that recalled memories of the love she had felt for her father. He also possessed the youth and fire that the Karayan boy she had killed had been so full of as well. The thought of losing him had scared her more than she was willing to admit.

So it was his doing, then, that gave her this carefree moment?

She laughed and sank down so that the water lapped against her chin.

"Thank you, Borus."

She grinned, feeling giddy and almost on the verge of giggles, then a gruff voice sent her scrambling for cover.

Her heart beating, she pressed herself against the stone dock, hoping she was out of sight of the new arrival.

"Mamie, you there?" A deep voice called.

Chris frowned. She knew that voice…who was it?

"Over here, Leo, come on over!"

Chris almost laughed. Of course! Who else would it be? Everyone knew Leo had an endless passion for food. But hadn't he just been at Mamie's? Chris knit her brow, trying to remember.

"You're just in time to try my new soup. It's a brand new recipe all the way from Caleria."

"Caleria, huh? How'd you manage to get one from there?"

There was a chuckle. "Oh, I have my sources."

Chris would have paused for a moment to wonder just what was going on, but at the moment all she cared about was getting back to her room. Without being seen.

Discretely reaching a hand up onto the patio, she felt around on the stone slabs until she grabbed a hold of her towel. Carrying it above her head so as to keep it from getting wet, she hurried over to a corner where she hoped to emerge from the water in private She covered herself quickly, hopped up the crumbling stone stairs that led up from the water and ran by. She prayed to the Goddess that Leo and Mamie would not notice the dripping, terrycloth-clad figure mincing quickly past them. 

Chris didn't stop running until she was safe in her room. Not that she was really safe, she thought. Anyone who really wanted to find her need only follow the trail of water she was sure she had left behind her. She sighed and proceeded to dry herself off.

Realizing she had a good hour or so before dinner, she unbraided her hair and let it splay our on her pillow to dry as she read a book. It worked to pass the time, because it seemed like moments after that Louis opened the door and smiled in at her.

"Lady Chris? Salome request your presence at dinner."

Chris got up and smiled. "Thank you Louis. Tell him I'll be right over."

* * *

Chris hurried over to the inn, marveling at how quickly it had gotten dark. She was greeted by the flickering light of kerosene lanterns as she entered the lobby.

A bright fire lit the dining room, and four heads turned to look up at Chris as she entered.

"Well, well! What elegant beauty has replaced our captain tonight?" Percival laughed as he saw her casual clothes and loose hair.

"And what might you be implying about my usual appearance?" Chris smirked, placing a fist on her hip.

Percival laughed. "A pity Borus is bedridden, I'm sure he'd love to see you like this."

Chris blinked. "What?"

"Nothing." Percival shook his head. "Here, you can sit by me." He grinned.

"I don't see what's wrong with looking pretty now and then." Chris pouted as she took the chair to Percival's right. Everyone gaped at her, speechless.

"I repeat," Said Percival, "What elegant beauty _did_ replace our captain?"

Chris frowned and looked away. There was a moment of awkward silence before Salome cleared his throat.

"Um…anyway, I wished to discuss-"

"Where's Leo?" Percival interrupted.

Everyone looked around. After glaring at Percival for being interrupted, Salome spoke.

"That is a good question. Does anyone know where Sir Leo is?"

"I believe he's at Mamie's." Chris said quietly.

"Again?" Asked Percival.

"Still?" Asked Roland.

"Well," Said Percival, "We can fill him in later. We still have to tell Borus anyway."

"Agreed. Anyway," Said Salome as the servants brought out food for the knights, "I wanted to discuss our duties here." Everyone groaned, but Salome chose to ignore them, "We have no idea when the Chimeras will attack next. This leaves us with no choice but to stay on our guard at all times. We have to determine who is behind these attacks, and why."

The five of them ate in silence for a while as they mulled over what Salome had said. Chris poked idly at a boiled carrot.

"Is it possible that the creatures could be attacking of their own will?" Roland asked. Salome shook his head.

"Chimeras, though fierce, ever attack unless provoked. They are also solitary, and do not travel in groups. These animals are clearly trained."

"Trained!" Exclaimed Percival, "You mean some one keeps them as pets?"

Salome sighed. "No, not pets, though they are clearly manipulated by humans."

"I trust this means we'll be having another battle soon?" Said Chris, dismayed.

Salome nodded. "Until whoever is controlling them gets what it is they want, we can only expect the worst."

There was a moment of grim silence before Percival pushed his plate away and stood up.

"Well, I'm turning in, see you gloomy lot tomorrow."

"I'm not long behind you." Said Roland, standing.

Chris, Salome, and Louis followed suit.

As Chris stepped out into the night air, she looked out at the quiet night. The men and Louis went their separate ways, but Chris stood still, feeling the cool night air on her cheeks. As she looked out over the quiet lake, her mind filled with questions. What did the master of the Chimeras want? Why wouldn't they show themselves and fight honorably? Why manipulate innocent beasts to do their bedding?

Her attention was caught when she heard a sigh from Percival.

"Leave it to Salome to spoil a perfectly good-spirited evening."

Chris nodded. Percival smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine. Maybe tomorrow we can go see him, all right?"

Chris smiled and nodded in thanks. She sighed as Percival walked off. She hadn't been thinking of Borus, for once. Percival's intentions had been good, but he had just doomed her to another guilt-plagued sleep.

Giving up on trying to fight the unpleasant memories, she wearily headed back towards the castle and to her room.

Surprisingly, it didn't take her long to fall asleep as she lay down on her elegant bed and enjoyed the silence of the night.

* * *

Hokay, not much to say. I'll just get right to the reviews.

Yusagi: You wouldn't believe how hard it was to keep Chris out of the infirmary!

Foregiver-Sign: Wow, I'm honored! Thanks so much!

Adel-Archer: A year...? hides I'm so sorry! Thank you for the star!

nathaniel: I seem to attract a fair number of Chris/Percy fans! I've been considering the idea of a love triangel, but I don't know. I guess we'll just have to see how things turn out.

Revia: Giggles? Yay! Laughing out loud is a sign of a true accomplishment! At least as far as I'm concerned. Let's keep each other going! shakes back

Cat, Avatar for the DCG: Thanks for all your pointers. It's nice to know where to improve. I do need to get myself some beta-readers though. And I can't BELIEVE I didn't remember the rune...I feel very, very dumb right now. Maybe...she was too panicked? Not that Chris would ever lose her head like that, but I need some excuse, right?

Oh, and as a note to you all, I will be changing Sorion back to Budehuc, as I've gotten a few suggestions along that line.


	9. Down from the High Horse

It occurs to me I should probably do another disclaimer…this is the last one, as I'm sure you all know by now that in no conceivable reality could I own Suikoden. Well, in an alternate universe, perhaps, but I won't be entering one of those any time soon.

Hey, I'm getting back into swing here! Here's another chapter! Another chapter of the story, from Borus's point of view that actually includes Borus's point of view! Yippee!

Wine and Roses

Chapter Nine: Down from the High Horse

By Sticky-Rice

* * *

Borus sighed as he poked at his terribly bland plate of unidentifiable food. If he had to eat one more of these blasted infirmary meals, he swore he would vomit where he lay.

The golden morning sun shone in through the windows, creating a patchwork of light on the warm terra cotta tiled floor. A cool breeze drifted in from outside through an open window, providing a little relief from the stuffy room, but not much.

Borus put his plate on the bedside table and leaned back against the huge, fluffy pillows that propped him up. He looked around the room with half-closed eyes, realizing he had never been so bored in his entire life. Being bed-ridden also couldn't be a better reminder of his failure on the battlefield.

He sighed and picked angrily at a ball of lint attached to one of his bed sheets. His thoughts wandered to what the other knights had been doing for the past few days. He had heard the playful yells of the castle children drift through the windows, and occasionally he could make out bits and pieces of the conversations of other castle residents. So far, however, he had not heard the voices of any of his comrades.

Maybe none of them cared. What if they had forgotten about him? Or worse, maybe they had returned to Vinay del Zexay…

This was the thousandth time he had revisited these irrational fears in the past few days. He shook them from his mind again. There was no way they would ever do that. His feverish mind just had nothing better to do than torture him with petty fears.

However, they may very well not care.

Yes, there was that.

He would have thought at least Percival would have tried to give him some sort of news of the outside world. Percival knew how boring and tiresome it was to be kept waiting.

Borus frowned. Some best friend he was.

Predictably, his thoughts drifted to Chris. He wondered if she had stopped by and tried to see him. Maybe she hadn't because she was disappointed by his loss…

Or maybe she didn't care either…

He shivered. That was even worse.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down. Numerous nights of fear-laced sleep were sending his mind astray. He needed to stop.

However, as he closed his eyes and tried to calm down, he only succeeded in growing angrier. He was angry at Percival for not bothering to contact him. He was angry at Chris for not caring. He was furious at whoever it was that was controlling the Chimeras, and mad at Salome for bringing them here in the first place. He was also mad at himself for letting this happen.

But deep down, he knew he was truly angry because he was afraid. He had almost died, from one silly mistake. He had nearly given his life and the enemy had hardly lost anything. He was afraid. Afraid that he had very nearly died in vain.

Borus violently rolled onto his side, which sent an unexplained spasm of pain through his back. He winced and threw his head against the pillow, lying there and working himself up into such a fit that his cheeks burned. He glared at Mio when she walked in.

The nurse smiled as she walked over to where he lay.

"Sir Borus, did you even try your meal?"

"No."

Mio chuckled and shook her head. "You really are a handful, aren't you?"

Borus glared at her again.

"I don't see YOU eager to eat that stuff."

Mio sighed and took the tray away. She stopped at the door.

"Doctor Tuta says you're allowed to have visitors today. Someone might be stopping by this afternoon."

Borus gaped at the closed door where Mio had been. He was allowed to have visitors? Then that meant no one had been able to see him before. And that meant that he may not have been forgotten after all.

Suddenly he felt very foolish.

Chewing on his lip, Borus wondered if by 'someone' Mio met anyone in particular. Somehow he doubted it, but he still dared to hope.

* * *

Borus somehow managed to keep his sanity until Mio appeared with lunch. He watched the plate in silent contempt as she placed it on his lap.

After managing to swallow a few bites of bland food, he refused to swallow any more. Mio finally relented and put the plate aside. However, she explained gently, she had to take his temperature to see if it had lowered any.

Borus grumbled as he lay there, a large glass thermometer protruding from his mouth. He felt very childish. Mio sighed as she red the thermometer.

"Congratulations, Borus, your fever is lowering. It looks as if you'll be able to leave here shortly."

"Oh, good." Said Borus, sitting up. He attempted to get out of bed, but Mio pushed him back.

"No, sir, not now. You still have to wait until the fever breaks. I also must have Dr. Tuta's approval before you leave."

"Never mind that. I approve of my leaving!"

"No sir! You must rest!" She pushed him back again.

Borus growled and lay back, thoroughly unhappy. He looked around the room, wondering if he could make it to the door before she caught him.

"Mio, would you open a window? I'm roasting in here."

Mio smiled and nodded, pleased to see him being reasonable. Borus watched as she got up and waited until she was at the farthest window before attempting to escape.

Unfortunately Mio was too quick, and he was still weak. She had no trouble pushing him back down again.

"Please, sir, you can't leave! Trust me, you won't get farther than the foot of the bed."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Borus growled, shaking her arm off of his shoulder.

There was a sadness in Mio's kind eyes as she stood.

"Please, sir, just trust me."

The woman turned and walked over to a small table, keeping her eyes on Borus. He sighed, knowing she would not get another chance to escape until she left.

For what seemed like ages, Borus waited, twiddling his thumbs and blowing strands of sweaty hair out of his eyes. It was blazing hot, and the wind had all but stopped. A film of sweat had formed over his bare chest and shoulders.

Borus groaned and buried his face in his pillow. Despite all the heat, the only thing he wanted was more blankets. While he fell into a delirious sleep, Mio placed a few more on his bed, which seemed to calm him down a little.

His sleep was filled with fiery, painful visions. Flickering fire, roaring fire, rearing beasts of flame and that face. That hideous, horrible, sneering face. He yelled loudly, and awoke himself with the noise. He sat up, panting, and noticed Tuta standing by the bed, taking notes on a clip board.

Borus looked around. Everything was quiet. He felt cool. A subtle strength that he had not felt in days ran through him. Tuta smiled when he saw that Borus was awake.

"Ah, good! Feel any better?"

Borus nodded.

"Wonderful! Your fever has broken. You are well on your way to recovery."

Borus looked up at him incredulously. "Does that mean I can leave now?"

"Unfortunately, no. I can't let you leave until tomorrow."

"But…why not!" Borus cried.

"The package I need hasn't arrived yet. It will be here tomorrow afternoon at the latest."

Borus's heat sank. Another day in this wretched bed? He was almost convinced death would be a better fate.

"What's in the package?" He asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow." Tuta said kindly, "For now don't worry about it."

Borus sighed and sat back. However, his hopes rose when Tuta moved away from him. Perhaps now he could escape?

The sat pondering this for a minute. When the heat of the blankets became unbearable, he growled and flung them off.

"Damn this!"

He jumped out of bed, his eyes focused on the door. However, before he head taken two full steps, he felt a shocking pain run up his legs. He collapsed before he could register what had happened. He looked at his legs, lying limp behind him, and yelled.

Tuta ran over to him and pulled him up.

"Sir Borus, you mustn't do that. You are not strong enough to walk just yet." He said quietly as he walked Borus back over to the bed.

"Why? What's happened to me?"

"The weight of the Chimera falling on you crushed your legs. No bones were broken, but the trauma of the impact was severe enough that it would be unwise to let you back on your feet immediately. We want to make sure you are completely healed before you put pressure on them again. It will be a few days before you can walk on your own again."

Borus's eyes widened.

"What!" He didn't think he would be able to stand a few more days full of infirmary food and no movement. Worse than that, though, was the idea of being temporarily disabled. The mere thought of imperfection was a harsh blow to his ego.

Tuta smiled.

"No worries, Sir Borus, you won't be bedridden for that long."

Borus was about to argue, but wearily decided it was too much work. He yawned and lay back on his pillow. Tuta smiled and stood up.

"Good. You have the right idea. Just rest for now. We'll work out what to do next come tomorrow." He nodded in approval and left Borus alone to sleep away his grief.

* * *

Chris hesitated at the door to the infirmary, her hand poised just inches from it. Now that she was here, after days of waiting, she was suddenly nervous. With as much conviction as she could gather, she knocked gingerly.

After a few moments, a smiling Tuta appeared.

"Ah, Lady Chris! How good of you to come. Please, follow me."

She smiled and stepped into the room, looking around for Borus. She saw him asleep across the room. Tuta bowed politely.

"I'll be in the other room if you need anything." He went into his office, leaving Chris alone.

She waked over to where Borus slept, stopping a few feet away from the bed. She pulled up a chair and sat down, not taking her eyes off of him. She debated for a few minutes whether or not to wake him. It seemed a shame to disturb him, but she waned to know so badly how he was doing.

Luckily for her, he began to stir. He opened one sleepy eye and focused on her. He frowned and rubbed both his eyes.

Chris grinned. "Hello Borus, sleep well?"

He nodded, still looking rather astounded. Chris smiled and leaned forward. She was amazed how calm she was. Here she was, with him again after several days of not knowing if he would live or not, and aside from the furious pounding of her heart, there was nothing to show that she wasn't her normal, collected self.

"Are you feeling any better?" Perhaps the concern was too obvious in her eyes. Borus gaped.

"Uh…yes. Much better."

She tilted her head a little.

"You're probably tired of this place, aren't you?"

Borus smiled. Chris was glad to see that.

"You can't even imagine."

"When did Dr. Tuta say you could leave?"

"Tomorrow, but because I can't—" He blushed.

"Can't what?"

Borus blushed harder.

"Nothing." He said quickly.

Chris smirked and pulled her chair closer to the bed.

"Oh, come on, what's bothering you?"

He sat up quickly in protest. The sheets fell away from his frame, revealing the white bandages wrapped around is stomach and lower back.

"Please tell me what's wrong."

Borus laughed nervously, his cheeks still tinged with red. Chris watched him as he laughed, noticing how his golden hair fell down over his warm brown eyes. She noticed the way the orange sunlight played off his sturdy shoulders and arms and grinned. Sitting there in the sun, free of all his armor and the rigid formalities that came with it, he looked almost…dashing.

Chris chuckled and leaned back in the chair. As she crossed her legs, she gave him another inquisitive smile.

"So are you going to tell me or not?"

Borus grinned and shook his head.

"Oh, come on." She shot him a mischievous glance, "Not all secrets are worth keeping, you know."

"Chris! That's not fair!" Borus protested.

Chris stopped laughing and looked over at him. There was something akin to remorse in her violet eyes.

"Do you know how long it's been since you called me that?"

"M-Milady! I am sorry—"

"No! Don't apologize, you fool." Chris flashed him a small, wistful grin, "I've been longing for that for years."

Both knights were silent for a moment as they thoughtfully regarded each other, neither knowing quite what to say.

Much to Borus's astonishment. Chris reached over and clasped his hand with hers. Her eyes threatened to shed a tear as she ran her thumb across the back of his rough hand.

"Get better soon, Borus. I—we need you."

Silently, she rose to her feet, taking one last look at the golden man that lay before her. Then, with a few quick steps, she was out the door and engulfed by the cool, dark hallway once more.

* * *

Borus stared at the spot where Chris had been. Was that real? Had he really just seen the true Chris, not Chris the Silver Maiden or Chris the Captain, just regular, friendly Chris? And had she really been so warm?

Bringing his hand to his face, he gently pressed is lips to the skin where, just moments before, his beloved captain had held his hand in hers.

A brilliant grin instantly spread across his face. Had his weakened legs allowed him, he would have danced around the room for ages.

His newfound hope stimulating his mind, he lay back against the pillow and flung his arms out on either side of him, grinning up at the blank white ceiling like a fool. He felt for all the world as if the battle of his life had just been won.

With an elated chuckle, he turned onto his side and closed his eyes, suddenly feeling as if staying in this bed for eternity would no longer seem like a curse.

* * *

Borus awoke chilled. He blamed the open windows and pulled up the extra blankets bunched at his feet. He only managed a few more minutes of rest before Mio came bursting in, cheerful as ever.

"Good morning, Sir Borus!" She chimed as she opened up the curtains, flooding the infirmary with bright light.

"Mmph." Grumbled Borus as he buried his head in his pillow.

"Aw, come on sleepy head, Dr. Tuta has a surprise for you today."

Borus was only slightly interested. He was dead tired, and his body hurt like Hell. He attempted to stretch his leg, but searing pain told him that hadn't been such a good idea. Yelling, he recoiled and began to curse under his breath.

He sighed. He felt horrible, and things looked very bleak at the moment. He wondered if he even had a reason to get up today.

And then he remembered the heavenly afternoon he had spent with Chris. His dry lips curled into a smile. Now that he had caught a glimpse of the real Chris, he knew he would only be wanting more.

Sighing, he urged himself to think of other things. He didn't want to become greedy. A little thought wandered into the back of his head, encouraged by such amicable behavior from his captain. If he wasn't careful that thought would become an impulse, and that would be very dangerous indeed.

Borus looked up as the infirmary door slammed open. Tuta and Juan appeared, pushing a large wooden crate into the room.

Borus stared suspiciously at it, his eyebrows raised.

"That looks to be more than a package."

Tuta laughed. "Right you are! It's much more than that."

"What is it?" Borus asked, eyeing the crate warily as Juan began to pry it open.

"It's the latest in Tinto medical technology. It cost a fortune to ship here quickly." Tuta said, with a hint of pride in his voice.

Tuta and Juan pulled away one side of the crate and leaned down, bowing their heads to look inside. Borus craned his neck to see what they were pulling out.

Tuta took out what appeared to be a chair, but attached where the back legs should have been were two large wheels like those on a wagon. Borus raised an eyebrow again.

"What is that…?"

Tuta grinned. "It's a wheelchair."

"…And?"

"It's for you."

"…I have to sit in that thing?"

Tuta looked a little hurt. "Well…it was what you wanted, wasn't it?"

Borus felt a little guilty. Tuta had obviously gone through a lot of trouble to help him out. He sighed.

"Very well. Show me how to use this 'chair of wheels'."

* * *

After a few minutes of instruction and a great deal of effort, Borus was wheeling tentatively around the infirmary. Tuta nodded, stroking his chin in approval.

"Good! I think you've got the hang of it."

"I don't like it." Said Borus, his lips curled into a frown. "How do I know I can trust this newfangled Tinto contraption?"

The smiling doctor shook his head, choosing to ignore the comment, and stood up, placing is hands on the back of the wheelchair. With some protest from Borus, Tuta pushed it out into the hallway and towards the main entrance.

To Borus's great surprise and embarrassment, the other five knights and Louis were waiting nervously by the front doors.

Percival looked up at the sound of Tuta's voice. Quick a whip, the brunette launched himself toward Borus, engulfing his friend in a strangling hug.

"Borus, you're okay!" He let go of the blonde knight, who was now wheezing from lack of oxygen, "I'm so sorry I couldn't see you sooner. Mr. Stickler for the Rules over there wouldn't let us in at all." Percival jabbed a thumb at the frowning Tuta.

Borus smiled and shook his head. "It's all right."

Percival beamed. "I'm just glad you're better."

Salome, Leo, Roland, and Louis all crowded around Borus now, who was beginning to blush from all the attention. He peeked through his small crowd of well-wishers and saw Chris standing several feet away. They exchanged grins before Borus was again swallowed by hugs.

"Well," Said Tuta in a declarative tone, "I have to get back to work. I suggest some one accompany Borus around the castle grounds and let him get some well-deserved fresh air."

"Ooh!" Percival waved his hand enthusiastically, "I volunteer!"

Borus paled. The others laughed as they saw the look of horror spread across his face. As no one offered to intervene, Percival grabbed a hold of the chair and wheeled Borus towards the open doors.

"Come on, Borus, let's go for a little ride!"

"Percival, no!"

The knights chuckled or shook their heads in exasperation as Percival gleefully rolled the wailing Borus through the threshold. All of them were delighted and utterly relieved to see that Borus was still his old self.

* * *

I know the idea of Borus getting stuck in a wheel chair is a litle dumb and fairly trite, but I really couldn't see a way around it. It's also quite fun to put him at Percival's mercy like that!

Don't worry, it's not like a "he'll never walk again" thing. He just needs to rest his legs a bit before walking again. The main reason I did it was because I think Borus needs something like this to happen so he'll realize he isn't invincible. It's good for his ego. A little lesson in humility of the Swordsman of Rage, hence the chapter title.

Revia: Heh, those spelling mistakes are killers, yes. Good thing I have an awesome beta-reader now though, right? I'm glad I've got your support!

Trysta: Gotta love how dense Chris is. It really ads to the angst, and as we all know, that's essential for a good drama! I'm glad you love my story! That just tickles me pink to hear!

I'm a Lurker: Thanks for reviewing! It means a lot to me. Even if you don't have advice, I love to hear encouragement!

Yusagi: Yes, Mio and Tuta are very mean. No, Percival isn't trying to steal Chris. Try as I might, I just can't se anything happening between Chris and Percival. I feel like he likes his women a bit more…feminine. Chris just seems too strictly business for him. To me at least. I also believe that Borus and Percival are great friends, and would never go behind each others' backs like that.

Adel-Archer: Yay, more stars! Thanks for being so understanding. As for what happens to Borus…let's just say it isn't over yet. You'll just have to be patient to find out.


	10. Learning to Fall

Wine and Roses

By Sticky Rice

Chapter Ten: Learning to Fall

Well, here's chapter ten! Finally! Sorry guys. I started college and have been adjusting to many new things. I'm particularly proud of this chapter. I've had it in the works for over a year now! Enjoy!

* * *

The tension in the tiny dining room of the Budehuc Inn was broken by nothing but the rhythmic ticking of the old clock above the mantelpiece. The six knights sat around the table as Louis tended to the dying fire. The flickering light from the thick tapers on the table cast dancing shadows on the faces of everyone in the room. 

Salome finally opened his mouth to speak, but it was Percival who once again got his word in first.

"I just don't understand. What's their motivation?"

Earlier that evening, Budehuc had endured another spontaneous attack from the Chimeras. The castle was holding up, but everyone—the knights included—was beginning to lose heart. Salome sighed.

"If I knew, I would tell you."

There was more silence.

"What troubles me," Said Roland in one of his rare moments of speech, "Is the behavior of those animals. Consider the fact that in the last two battles, Sir Borus was the only one who managed to wound a Chimera. And was also the only one severely injured by one.

Borus rubbed his temples. "Oh yes, rub it in, why don't you?"

"He has a point." Said Chris, "I want to know how it is that they can disappear so quickly."

"Another good question," Affirmed Salome, "That has been on my mind as well." He ran a finger thoughtfully across the rim of his teacup, "There is something…unnatural about these attacks…something that goes beyond the control of human or animal."

"So it is the work of a True Rune then?" Leo asked.

"I can fathom no other explanation."

The room fell silent after Salome's grim reply. No one had anything useful or reassuring to say. They were all wondering about this horrible, impossibly puzzling situation. The Chimeras were, without question, terrifying. Not only because of their strength, but because of the mystery behind that strength.

"Damn it!" Borus yelled, slamming his fist against the arm of his wheelchair, "This is ridiculous. We're supposed to be the best of the best, but here we are, dumbfounded by a handful of lousy beasts!"

Leo and Roland nodded silently in grave agreement. Salome sighed heavily as he rested his chin on interlocked fingers.

Borus was already irritated because he could not participate in that morning's battle. Now here he was, stuck in another pointless meeting that was getting them nowhere. Damn the Zexens and their need to analyze _everything_!

Percival pushed his chair onto the back two legs, teetering as he knit his brow in thought. "Something doesn't make sense."

"You think?" Borus grumbled darkly.

"No, I mean…why _don't _the Chimeras inflict more damage?"

"Perhaps we're fighting ghosts?" Leo suggested, standing up.

"If you believe that," Said Borus dryly, "I'd be more than happy to show you the foot-long scar on my back."

"See, that's what I don't understand!" Said Percival, helpless, "We can't hurt them, but they can hurt us!"

Salome pursed his lips.

"I can see this is getting nowhere. Meeting adjourned. We'll meet again when we acquire more leads."

"_If _we acquire more leads." Borus muttered unhelpfully as the knights gratefully stood and stretched.

All of them were eager to get to bed after a hard day. Borus yawned and slowly wheeled out of the dining room after the others. He had been allowed a room on the first floor of the chateaux while confined to the wheelchair, as the stairs were now a bit of an obstacle for him. Unfortunately that meant his bed was now much farther away.

The left wheel of the wheelchair got stuck in a hillock of grass in the courtyard. Borus grunted as he tried to push it free, but it wouldn't budge. He glared enviously at the castle doors until he felt the chair moving again as strong hands pushed him forward.

"What a night!" Percival declared wearily. "I fear I'm going to dream about being eaten by Chimeras again."

"Percival, how can you joke at a time like this? We don't have the vaguest clue what's going on!"

"I suppose," Said Percival thoughtfully, "But you know what? Despite all of Salome's nay-sayings, I'm not worried."

Borus twisted around to stare up at his friend as they passed through the castle doors.

"What? How could you not be? In case you haven't noticed, we're losing."

Percival wheeled Borus into the darkness of the north wing.

"I have faith. This isn't the worst thing we've had to face, and I have a good feeling." He stopped the wheelchair in front of Borus's door, "So don't worry your gauntlets off. We'll be fine."

Borus blinked into the darkness. "That would be impossible. I'm not wearing gauntlets."

"See? You just cracked a joke! It can't be all that bad if even ol' Boofus has a sense of humor!" Percival exclaimed, using the old nickname Percival had given him while still training at the Zexen Academy.

"Percival, shut up!"

"Now, now, let's not end this on a sour note." Percival held the door open and looked down at Borus expectantly, "Friends should never say goodnight with a frown, hmm?"

Borus rolled his eyes and wheeled into the room.

"Good night, Percival." He said without turning around.

"Nighty night, Boofus."

Borus whipped around to shake his fist at the other knight, but Percival was already gone. Grumbling, she sighed and rolled over to his bed.

* * *

"Why do you suppose they do that?" 

"I haven't a clue."

Borus and Percival sat alone on the crest of a sun-bleached hill, looking down at a dusty patch in which several of the castle dogs were rolling happily. The furry creatures seemed to be doing nothing but succeeding to cover their glossy coats in a fine layer of dull dirt.

"I just don't get it." Said Percival, drumming his fingers on the metal handlebars of Borus's wheelchair.

"Neither do I, but I'm not going to lose sleep over it." Borus said in a low, I-couldn't-care-less tone of voice. If dogs wanted to roll in the dirt, that was fine and dandy the way he saw it. However, his friend seemed intent on solving another one of life's mysteries.

"I mean really," Percival continued, gesturing animatedly down the hill at the dogs, "What possible evolutionary benefit could—"

"Percival!" Exclaimed an exasperated Borus, "Give it a rest will you?"

The brunette chuckled and dropped to his knees, untying a cloth sack to reveal a triangle of cheese, some drumsticks, and a few rolls.

"Let's eat." Percival said, picking up a roll, "Nothing like doing nothing all day to work up an appetite."

"Easy for you to say." Borus said, resting his right temple on the tips of his fingers and looking down at the forest below them. Lately, he hadn't managed to eat more than one small meal a day.

"You're looking ashy." Percival said astutely, looking at his friend.

"Oh, thank you." Borus quipped, annoyed.

"Here, have a roll." Percival held one out.

"Somehow I don't think bread is going to help me much."

"Oh, come on," Percival pouted, poking Borus's arm with the roll, "You never know until you try."

"Oh, give me that!" Borus snapped, snatching the roll. He chewed it grumpily as the dogs wandered up to the other knight. Percival, delighted, readily distributed small chunks of cheese among them.

Everything was calm for a while as the wind blew past, shaking the leaves of the old tree that cast dappled shadows on the knights' faces. Percival was quiet until one of the dogs ran off with a chicken leg. Yelling, Percival got up to chase it. In his hurry to scramble after the thief, the heel of his foot caught on the back of one of Borus's wheels. This dislodged the chair just long enough to send it rolling down the hill at an incredibly frightening speed.

"Percival, you idiot!" Was all Borus managed to bellow. His voice was vastly unsteady due to the bumpy terrain.

The knight gripped his wheelchair arms and shut his eyes tightly, praying to the Goddess that he would stop before he hit a tree.

Soon his wheelchair rolled to a halt, three feet short of the forest's edge. Borus growled and yelled up the hill, still panting heavily.

"Percival, you good-for-nothing—"

He stopped, for something beneath the leaves of a small fern had caught his eye. Wheeling closer, Borus saw that it was a footprint, sunken deeply into the soft, loamy earth. Borus quickly scanned the area. There were no other footprints. There was a long trail of switch marks where they had evidently been whipped away. Some one had been trying to cover their tracks.

Borus glanced again at the odd footprint.

"Borus!"

Borus looked up to see a wide-eyed Percival rushing down the hill, followed closely by Leo.

"I'm so sorry!" Percival huffed as he reached Borus.

"You should be, but never mind that. Look here—"

"What happened?" Leo asked Bluntly.

"I rolled down the hill, now look—"

"I was feeding the dogs," Percival added hastily, "I must have kicked the chair when I chased after one."

"Oh ho!" Leo guffawed, "That must have been quite a ride!"

Percival laughed and began to push Borus back up the hill. Borus grumbled to himself. Between Percival's chatter and Leo's laughter, there was no chance of being heard.

Borus rolled his eyes and leaned back. He could wait for a more opportune moment to reveal his discovery.

* * *

The next few days rolled by without event. Borus remained largely in the tavern, as he did not have the patience or the stamina to maneuver around the grounds in his chair. He was occasionally joined by Percival or Roland, but Percival was more interested in incessantly flattering Anne, and Roland spent most of his time in the far corner with the buskers. So, Borus was left alone, drinking away the hours and listening to the quite music from the stage. Eventually Anne would confiscate his glasses and the miserable knight would sleep with his head on the table until it was time to go to bed. 

One particularly gloomy day, Mio came bursting into the tavern, her face flushed.

"Sir Borus! Come at once, Dr. Tuta says you should be well enough to no longer need the wheelchair!"

"Excellent." Said Borus, standing, "Then I'll just walk—"

He yelled as pain shot through his back and he grasped white-knuckled at the corner of the counter. Anne and Mio rushed to his aide.

"Oh dear, Sir Borus," Mio said, her brows knit, "I should have been more specific. You aren't properly healed yet. You will still need a cane."

"Oh, brilliant." Borus scoffed as he clutched at his lower back, "Thank you ever so much for saying so before hand."

Cursing his unjust fate for the thousandth time, the irritable knight allowed Mio to escort him—by wheelchair—back to the infirmary one last time.

* * *

It took Borus quite some time to adjust to the embarrassment that came attached to the walking stick. He had long since given up trying to abandon it, as every time he tried, he was treated to crippling pain in his back. 

The hardest thing to let got of was his dignity. How foolish he must have looked, wobbling around like an old man…He was entirely convinced that even Piccolo looked sprightly next to him. None of the castle residents said anything or even seemed to notice, but Borus knew what they were thinking. He could tell when he caught their furtive glances of sympathy that he wasn't supposed to see.

Wincing every few steps, he made his way over to the path leading down to the lake. He decided that resting a bit by the water might cool his temper. He sighed, a little out of weariness, but mostly happy amusement, as he saw none other than Chris standing by the water's edge.

He approached quietly, hoping not to disturb her. However, he let out a pressed breath as his foot jammed against a rock.

Chris turned as she heard the noise. Borus grinned sheepishly. "Well, there goes my stealthy approach…"

Chris smiled.

"Yes, I suppose so."

Borus walked down to stand beside her. She watched with concern as he approached.

"Careful there," She warned, instinctively raising a hand to steady him.

"I'm fine." Borus muttered.

"That's good to hear." Chris smiled warmly.

After a moment she turned away and looked up at the old ship that floated idly by the castle.

"Do you think you can handle a little walk?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'd like you to come with me to the ship deck."

Borus shrugged. He was not one to refuse an invitation to be alone with Chris.

"Sure."

Chris nodded and headed over to the stairs leading down to the basement. She climbed down, pausing every few steps to make sure Borus was fine.

At one point Borus fell. In a flash, Chris was by his side. They were on the wider steps that led up to the deck now, and there was room enough for them to walk side by side. Borus panicked as Chris wrapped a supportive arm around his waist and tried to pull away. She persisted, however, and patiently helped him the rest of the way.

"You must learn not to be so headstrong, Borus. Admitting you need help and graciously accepting it is just as noble as fighting well."

Borus would have liked to point out that it had been ages since _she_ had asked for any help, but kept his mouth shut. He knew she was right. He just wasn't ready to admit it yet.

"It's difficult for all of us," She smiled, "But learning to fall is what we really need to do."

Borus smiled at this sentiment. Who knew Chris could be so poetic?

"Oh!"

Borus looked up as Chris exclaimed softly. He followed her gaze across the deck and out over the water.

"The view really is better from up here, isn't it?"

Chris leaned on the railing of the ship and Borus hobbled over to join her. He smiled as he took in the beautiful view.

A small sigh from Chris made Borus look over at her. Upon seeing his inquisitive gaze, she smiled a little and shrugged.

"I was just thinking about how wonderful it is here." Her violet eyes turned to gaze over the water, she smiled again, "I've never been very good at noticing beauty. I guess I've just been caught up in my duties for so long." She turned to look at Borus, "Do you ever feel the same way?"

"No," Said Borus, quietly admiring the way the dying sunlight played off Chris's fluttering hair, "I've always noticed it."

Chris sighed. "Then I envy you."

Both of them were silent for a moment.

"Borus?"

"Yes, Milady?"

"Do you ever wonder if there really is such a thing as destiny? If our lives are really laid out for us beforehand?"

Borus frowned, pondering this.

"I don't know. I was raised to believe that the Goddess determines our fate but I'm not sure I believe that." He wrinkled his brow, "I guess I believe that we forge our own destinies."

He looked over at her.

"Why do you ask?"

Chris's quiet eyes stayed on him, as if searching him for another answer.

"I don't know," She smiled, "I just wondered."

Silence invaded again, and the two looked away from each other. It was difficult to think of anything else to say.

"Well, I think I'll go back now." Chris announced, straightening, "We have to be ready in case the Chimeras attack again."

Borus smiled rather wistfully. It was back to business now.

"Let me walk you to your room."

"Oh, it's I who should be walking you."

Borus winced, grinning. "Please, Milady, spare me a little dignity at least?"

Chris chuckled.

"Very well, you may walk me to my room."

Once they reached the door to Chris's room, the captain turned to look up at Borus. A playful grin formed on her delicate lips as she dipped her head in a light bow.

"Thank you for escorting me, my gentle knight."

Borus laughed and bowed as well.

"Anything for my lady love." He said, grinning.

Panic struck him as he registered what he had just said. He blushed furiously and looked up to see Chris staring at him curiously.

"I mean…of course…" He backpedaled. Chris smiled.

"Yes, of course."

Borus sighed, infinitely relieved. Apparently she had taken the slip to be a joke. Chris opened her heavy oak door with a resonant click.

"Good night, Borus, see you in the morning."

"Yes, goodnight."

Chris closed the door with another soft click. Borus stared at the glossy pattern of the wood grain for a long time before slowly walking off, his head reeling from the close call.

Chris paused for a moment, her back pressed up against her door. Raising a hand to her chest, she wondered what had made her heart begin to beat so quickly. Running a hand across her cheek, she was embarrassed to find it quite hot.

She sighed. What had Borus really meant when he bid her goodnight? 'Lady love'? Surely it had been in jest.

Yes, in fact, she was sure of it. He had just been playing along. Still, though, it felt rather ridiculous that something so silly had sent her heart aflutter. She sighed and shook her head, feeling like a giddy schoolgirl. So easily flustered by empty words…

She had to admit, though, Borus was a fine actor. He had made it seem so…convincing.

She shrugged as she made her way to the mirror by her bed. 'I suppose we all have our hidden talents'.

She smiled as she began to remove her armor. A wry smile crossed her lips. Borus an actor? She thought as she unclasped her ornately pinned braids, it was certainly an entertaining thought.

* * *

Well, I tried to play up Borus and Percival's friendship again. I firmly believe that those two are very close. 

Oh, also, I changed the summary for the story. The 'Percival stepping in' part, I realize, doesn't happen for a while, and is fairly inconsequwntial. I wrote that summary before I knew this Budehuc plot would last so long...

As far as romance for the other knights goes, I have a few ideas. I'm sure most of you have figured them out by now. However, I'm stumped as to whom I should pair Percival with. If you read closely, you'll see I've been playing around with some one, but it's a bit controversial. Anyone have ideas? And no, you may not say Chris!

Revia: I'm having fun with the titles!

Anonymous: Thanks! They're my favorite couple too! Well, I guess that goes without saying…

Yusagi: Hehe, yeah, they're slowpokes. But that's what builds up the suspense! Percy would never hurt Borus while he was so vulnerable. At least, not intentionally…

Adel-Archer: I can cripple poor Borus, but I could never put him in a coma. I'm glad you think it's realistic! I tried hard to make it so. Thanks for your confidence in me, and your stars!

Crimson Scorpion: Thanks very much! I'm glad it interests you.

Wannabeawizard: Thanks! I'm glad you see the knights' relationship the same way I do. I feel that Percival would go for some one more…well…I'll explain that in a later chapter!


	11. Fanning the Flames

Ah! I am so bad at updating aren't I? How long has it been? Ugh...sorry. Anyway, I'm not dead! As a means of compensation for my activity, I'm going to go through and work on the older chapters a little, so if you're super bored you might want to check them out! I was also so eager to upload this that I didn't pass it on to my lovely beta reader. I checked and rechecked though, so it should be alright error-wise. Anyway, here's the latest chapter.

And I still don't own Suikoden III, just in case there was any ambiguity concerning that at this point.

* * *

Wine and Roses

By StickyRice

Chapter Eleven: Fanning the Flames

"They're here! All able warriors grab a weapon!"

The entrance of the Budehuc chateaux had descended into buzzing chaos. Darkness had fallen several hours ago, but no one in the castle was sleeping tonight.

Borus stood in the midst of the confusion as people whizzed by him. Alarmed, he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes and scanned the crowd for familiar faces. He noticed Percival running towards him and straightened up.

"Here, take this!" Percival gasped, hastily thrusting an old sword into his friend's hands.

Borus nodded and grasped the hilt as tightly as he could, which wasn't very since his hands were still limp from sleep. He shook his errant bangs from his eyes before launching himself into the crowd after the other night. Their noble venture was halted quickly though, as an angry looking Chris blocked their path.

"No, Borus, you aren't fit to fight yet!" She yelled above the clamor, yanking the sword out of his hands.

"Yes he is! He doesn't need the cane anymore!" Percival declared, taking the weapon back from Chris and handing it to Borus again.

Chris and Percival began to argue heatedly. Borus watched, mute, as the sword was passed in and out of his hands. As usual, Chris was the victor and succeeded in confiscating the sword. It was Borus's turn to protest.

"Lady Chris, allow me to fight! I am able!"

Chris shot him a hard, unwavering stare. There was a frightening resolution in her eyes which made Borus gulp.

"You may be able to walk freely, but you are not yet healed fully! If a Chimera attacked you, you might—" She gulped and some of the resolve seemed to drift away.

"I'm fine." Borus growled, his voice mostly lost in the noise. He started for the door. Chris placed a hand on his chest and pushed him gently but firmly back against the cold wall.

"Milady!"

Chris leaned closer to Borus. When she spoke, her voice was barely a whisper. Borus had to strain to hear her words.

"Borus please, don't go out there. If you got hurt again I…"

Borus gaped but Chris could tell he was not convinced. When he did not respond, she unexpectedly touched her head to Borus's chest, just below his neck.

"Please stay here Borus…I'm not prepared to lose you."

She did not say another word, nor did she say anything as she turned and ran for the exit.

"Percival, come!"

Percival shot Borus a wildly confused look. He did not have time to ask, however, and stumbled after their captain.

Borus stood, stunned, trying to make sense of what had just happened. He had just seen, just heard…just felt a part of Chris he had begun to believe wasn't there. He touched a hand to his chest, alarmed and exhilarated by the fact that maybe she had a softer side after all.

A guard rushed past him, clipping him with an armored shoulder, and the spell was broken. Borus stumbled and glared angrily at the offending guard who didn't seem to find apologizing necessary. The smell of leather and metal reached Borus's nose. He listened to the clang of swords outside and watched the chaos inside. He yearned to join the battle after being useless for so long. He was not dressed for battle, wearing only a cotton shirt and brown pants, but there was a perfectly good sword at his feet and no one to stop him…

He grit his teeth. Grabbing the discarded weapon, he rushed to the door. No use having a lame knight around.

"Sir Borus!"

He turned to see two more castle guards approaching. They held between them a struggling boy who bit and kicked like his life depended on it.

"Sir, we caught this rat in the cellar." They threw the boy to his knees before the knight, "No doubt he was taking advantage of the chaos to steal supplies, and mutterin' strange things as he did so."

Borus regarded the boy briefly. He was young, probably late teens, and covered from head to toe in dirt. He glared up at Borus with defiant amber eyes through a curtain of matted brown hair.

"And?" asked Borus impatiently, "What concern is that of mine. Take him away." He said, making shooing motions with the tip of his sword.

The guards gaped at him. Borus had half a mind to take a swing at them until one of them spoke.

"But…Sir, he's not to be trusted. He needs to be watched."

"Well then, you watch him. I'm a knight, not a nanny." Borus growled.

The boy sneered at him and spat at his boots. Borus recoiled.

"That's it, whelp, you're coming with me." He said, grabbing the boy's wrist and yanking him to his feet.

He did not wait for the boy to get his footing before charging out into the cold night air. It was better to have the boy out here in harm's way. Maybe a Chimera would get him, Borus thought with a grim sort of satisfaction. As the two were flung into the disarray of battle, Borus caught sight of Percival and hollered his name above the noise.

The knight stopped upon being addressed. Seeing Borus, he changed course and ran to meet him.

"Borus, what's going on? I thought you weren't—"

"Nevermind that." Borus huffed, "I need you to keep an eye on this for me."

Percival looked from his friend to the ragged boy, then back to Borus. His eyes widened as he realized what Borus was suggesting.

"What? So I get to baby sit while you go off and play hero?"

"I won't be long!" Borus insisted, giving his friend no time to complain. He rushed down the hill, sword at the ready.

"You're disobeying your captain's orders, you know!" Percival called after him. Borus stopped short.

"I'm not disobeying any _orders_." Saying nothing more, he gripped his sword and ran off, leaving Percival alone and reeling with a strange—and quite bewildered—boy beside him.

The battlefield was rank with the stench of blood. Borus covered his nose and peered through the darkness. A nearby Chimera had a young guard cornered. The boy was wide-eyed and slashing pitifully at the gaping lion's maw as it gnashed its teeth. It was clear the guard needed help. Borus rushed up to it just as another fighter did on the other side. He pulled the guard to his feet and pushed him safely out of the way. With a yell, Borus rushed for the Chimera. He was eager for revenge. This one wasn't as big as the one that had fallen on him, so it was not difficult for his sword to find its way to the creature's heart.

The Chimera roared, but did not stagger. Instead, it began to disintegrate. Borus watched wide-eyed as the wall of fur in front of him wobbled, rippled, and dissolved into thin air. Dumbstruck, Borus blinked, thinking he had been tricked. He turned his eyes back to the scene and focused on a startled Chris, her sword held high in the air. Apparently she had attacked the creature too.

But it was not the beast's disappearance that caused her shock. A look of dangerous anger shot across her face and she slowly lowered her sword. Borus raised a defensive hand, panicked.

"Lady Chris, I—"

"Get out of here!" She snapped, shooting him a glare that made his stomach turn.

He knew immediately that there would be no negotiating with the captain now. Without a word, he took his sword, turned, and hurried back to the castle without another glance in her direction. He knew he had done something unforgivable.

Percival was fending off a flying Chimera when Borus found him. The boy was huddled nearby with his back to one of the chateaux's ruined stone walls. He rocked back and forth, shivering and muttering to himself.

"A little help here?" Percival yelled, sounding to be at the end of his rope.

Borus rushed to help him. The Chimera foolishly dove towards the two and found itself a welcome of pointed blades. A piercing shriek was all it gave before dissolving into the night sky just like the last.

Borus looked around to see if anyone nearby was struggling. Annoyed, Percival ran over to the boy. He grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet.

"Don't just sit there, pick up a sword and fight!" Percival grabbed a sword cast to the ground by a more unfortunate soul and shoved it into the boy's hands. He looked down at it, bewildered.

"What's going on!"

Everyone looked up as shouts of confusion filled the air. All around them, the Chimeras were vanishing, blinking out of existence as if they had been nothing more but smoke on the wind. No one but the boy noticed a scant few forms dive quickly out of sight and back behind the trees. Silence fell, and the Budehuc castle residents were left alone in the field.

People began to regroup and head back to the castle and houses, muttering in frustration. Most everyone was used to this by now, and focused their attention on helping the wounded to the infirmary. Seeming to snap back into attention, the boy began to sneak off. Percival grabbed his arm, casting him a warning glance.

Chris stalked past, fuming and deliberately ignoring Borus as she followed after the last of the guards.

"Uh…" Said Percival, still gripping the boy, "What did I miss?"

* * *

Thomas, Sebastian, Cecile, and the knights soon gathered in the meeting hall. A thick silence hung over them in the stark red room. The mysterious boy stood next to Borus, sulking quietly. Borus kept glancing nervously at Chris who was stony-faced and silent, her eyes fixed determinedly on Thomas.

Feeling the need to redeem himself somewhat, Borus roughly pushed the boy towards the large mahogany desk.

"They said he was trying to steal stores from the cellar." He explained to the distressed looking castle lord.

Thomas knit his brow and threaded his fingers together, looking woefully up at the glaring boy. Borus realized that Thomas probably wasn't much older than him, which seemed a sobering thought.

"What is your name?" Thomas asked in his gentle voice.

"Briar." The boy responded in a low voice.

"Briar?" Thomas raised an eyebrow, "That is...hmm…that's an...unusual name." He said, attempting diplomacy.

"He's about as fetching as one." Growled Leo, whose gaze rivaled his captain's. No doubt the axeman had had his fill of disappearing unkillable enemies.

"Leo." Chris said quietly. Her voice was different, much colder. Everyone easily noticed the difference and was silent for a moment.

"Well," said Thomas, saving them all, "We can't have a potential thief running loose. We'll keep him in a spare room with guards posted at the doors and windows. Tomorrow we'll decide his…punishment."

"Wouldn't it be best just to throw him back into the woods he came from?" Said Borus, staring with dislike at the dirty boy.

"Sir Borus, Please." Said Thomas, standing slowly, "I'll not have him mistreated on my order. Thief or no, he is not undeserving of our civility."

Borus nodded, bested. Poor Thomas, he thought. He was hard pressed to condemn any human being, guilty or not.

With the object of the meeting met, people began to filter out of the room. Briar was led out by two guards, and soon only Borus and Chris were left. Neither of them seemed to be in any hurry to move.

Borus thought he saw Chris hesitate, but the moment passed quickly. She cast him a contemptuous glance and left quickly. Borus hurried out of the room into the dark hall.

"Chris!" He called after the receding form. She froze. Taking advantage of this, Borus narrowed the wide gap between them.

"Milady, please listen—"

"To what?" Chris snapped, "Your excuse? Because you'd best have a good one."

"I don't have an excuse, I just—"

"You disobeyed me!" Chris yelled, turning to face him. Borus stepped back. Chris never allowed anyone to see her so upset. What was wrong with her?

"I didn't disobey any orders!" He defended, his own temper rising in spite of himself.

"No!" Chris almost yelled, "You did something worse: You disobeyed my request."

Borus froze. Lady Chris was frowning, her face wild with a degree of emotion she had never shown before. Borus didn't like it at all.

Chris turned to go, clearly wanting nothing more to do with him for the night. Borus reached out and grabbed her arm, halting her escape.

"Wait! Please, Milady, it feels wrong to see you like this." Ventured, allowing whatever words his mind could string together to spring from his tongue.

For a moment, the woman's gaze seemed to soften. She did not look at him, focusing instead on a painted vase displayed a few feet away. Perhaps it was the tone of Borus's voice that had dampened some of her fury, but it was not clear.

Her eyes shifted to the moonlight reflecting on the glazed surface of the tiled floor. The milky beams caught in her eyelashes and she blinked.

She had realized something lately. She didn't know quite what it was she felt, but she had determined that it boiled down to Borus. She was furious with him because he had scared her. It didn't have anything to do orders or him disobeying or any of that nonsense. She had seen Borus alone, unarmed, and vulnerable in the midst of the battle and it had terrified her.

She managed to look back up at him. His face held obvious grief. Had she hurt him? Yes, of course she had.

Chris looked away, angry again. The most irritating thing about the whole situation was that, despite her anger, she could not bring herself to pull away from him.

That was why she did not draw away when Borus reached out for her. She did not look at him, but she let him touch her.

Borus watched his beloved captain with agony. Why wouldn't she forgive him? He rested his hands gently on her shoulder and let out a small breath of surprise. She was shaking.

"Chris, I'm sorry, I should have—"

Chris twisted away from him, forcing his hands off her shoulders. She kept her eyes determinedly on the ground.

"Stop." She said quietly.

Borus let out a painful breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

Chris pressed a fist to her pursed lips, still not looking at him. "Don't." Her voice was muffled.

Without another word, she dashed away into the darkness of the hall, leaving Borus alone in the shadows, half exposed by the lonely, painful moonlight.

* * *

The next few days could not have been harder for Borus. Everything he did was not enough to keep his captain's anger from his thoughts. The castle had more or less been safe for two weeks now, but Borus cared little.

To everyone's surprise, Percival had taken quite a liking to Briar. The boy appeared a scrawny, ill-tempered louse to the rest of them but Percival had apparently noticed something of value. Even more surprising was that the boy seemed relatively content to stay at Budehuc. Not once had he tried to escape. Some suspected he was growing equally fond of his armored benefactor, but Borus suspected it was simply because he received free meals.

One night, Percival even dragged Briar to one of the knights' meetings. This spurred a moment's discussion of discontent, as no one, Percival excused, felt comfortable trusting the boy.

"Don't be ridiculous, all of you!" Percival exclaimed, thumping the boy on the back, "What's the worst he's going to do, eat your dinner?"

The others reluctantly acquiesced, knowing that Percival would not let it drop if they didn't.

"It seems taking a sword to them is the most effective method discovered." Salome reviewed, "Though it is difficult to affirm that it kills them. We don't know if their disappearances are permanent."

"Well, they don't seem to be lessening." Said Leo gruffly. Several nodded their heads in grim agreement.

"Can a rune really do all this?" Asked Roland from his post at the door.

"There are many runes still a mystery to us. What powers they hold are equally unknown." Salome answered.

"Maybe we're fighting a magician." Percival suggested, "You know, illusion charms, duplication spells."

Briar shot him an odd look.

"Do you know of any magicians who can do that?" Asked Chris quietly.

Percival said nothing.

"Maybe it's a god." Said Briar.

Everyone stared strangely at him. He sulked and sunk lower into his seat.

"Just and idea."

The meeting, as always, danced around a few more unstable theories and managed to prove none of them. Everyone, as always, was glad when Salome called its end.

Evening turned quickly to night. Borus retired early, finding no motivation to head to the tavern as usual. Chris was still pointedly ignoring him and he realized it was simply another thing to add to his list of worries as he fell asleep.

* * *

The advent of morning was a particularly unwelcome one for Chris. She tried to bury herself in the warm feathery retreat of her pillow, but the incorrigible sunlight, matched with the sour onset of the previous week's events, made that clearly impossible. 

"All right, you win!" Chris yelled defiantly to no one.

She pushed back her covers, feeling a bit foolish. When her day clothes were on, she stood in front of the mirror and scowled at her reflection in an attempt to put up her hair. Her tongue curled away from the rough surface of the heavy wooden comb that she held between her teeth. She sighed in frustration and found herself missing the team of maids who dressed her back at Brass Castle. Finally she settled on a simple braid, feeling vain to be so focused on something as trivial as her own hair.

She found many strange things to be of acute annoyance, which put her in an even fouler mood. She stubbed her toe and caught her belt in the doorway of her room. A lock of newly grown bangs insisted on poking her eyes, and something about the way Muto's tongue lolled out as he walked by sent a vein of anger through her. By the time she made it to the tavern door she was an emotional wreck. This, too, was embarrassing, because it was barely 9 a.m. Gritting her teeth, she closed her hand around the doorknob and swung the door open with unnecessary aggression.

She managed to startle the few folks who were nearby. Anne stopped her task of clearing dishes and Mio jumped enough to send some of the tea she was drinking airborne. Chris, however, was more focused on Borus, who was staring at her wide-eyed. Why, of everyone, did he have to be having his own breakfast at that very moment, She wondered. He was sitting with the boy Percival had been dragging around recently, who had yet to remove his fork from his mouth since her appearance. His wide amber eyes were fixed on her. She avoided them and sat down at the counter, determined to ignore the other knight's presence.

"Are you here for breakfast?" Anne asked quietly as she polished a glass mug.

Chris nodded and slid some Potch onto the counter. Anne took it this time and scurried off to the kitchen. Chris watched Mio out of the corner of her eye until Borus's voice drew her attention.

"Well, anyway, what I meant to say before, uh…" Chris felt his eyes upon her and was suddenly a little embarrassed, "Well…I didn't really trust you at first, and if I came off as being rude, well…I guess I just wanted to say that I may have…misjudged you."

Chris fingered the corner of her napkin. Was Borus trying to apologize? She hid her smile in the glass of water that Anne brought with her breakfast. The thought lifted her mood a little. She heard the boy offer a soft 'Thanks' before pushing back his chair. She watched him leave and then realized that Borus was once again focused on her.

To her dismay he stood, and with each footstep he took towards her, she felt her mood darkening again. She bristled and became fully aware of his presence directly behind her.

"Milady…"

"What do you want?" Her voice was colder than she had intended.

Borus was silent for a moment.

"I wanted to apologize…" She felt his warm hand on her shoulder and stiffened.

"Please don't touch me."

He withdrew his hand, clearly a little surprised. Chris could tell that Anne and Mio were paying close attention and trying to act as if they weren't. Mio sipped her tea, keeping her eyes on the counter, but the look in her eyes showed she was not seeing what was in front of her. Anne began to wipe down the counter with a little too much focus.

"It's just…what I did…"

"Just say it, Borus!" Chris nearly snapped, turning around to face him.

The moment she met his eyes she wished she hadn't spoken. The man stared down at her, shock and hurt unmistakable on his face. He seemed to flounder for a moment, but quickly did what he did best: he turned his insecurity to anger. His eyes hardened, his jaw set, and a deep frown obscured his previously vulnerable face.

"Fine." He said bitterly, turning for the outside door. He did not look back. Chris flinched as the door slammed behind him, cutting off her view of his retreating figure. She sighed and tried to ignore the cold place on her shoulder where his hand had been.

"Lady Chris, are you…feeling alright today?"

"I'm fine." Chris sighed again.

"You're not in poor spirits?" Mio gave her an appraising look, "Anything throwing you off? Your…cycle, perhaps?" She asked, her cheeks flushing a little.

Chris made to respond, but Anne was faster.

"Mio!" She scolded, "You know Ironheads aren't comfortable discussing such things."

"I can't help it!" Mio defended, her cheeks now very red, "I am a nurse, after all!"

Anne shook her head, clearing a few empty plates. Chris, despite her mood, couldn't help but offer a small smile.

"Really, I'm fine."

She caught Anne's knowing gaze and sighed, pressing her forehead down against the counter.

"No, I'm not."

"It's alright dear. A lovers' quarrel is never good for the heart."

Chris shifted, thinking it was her stomach that felt more uncomfortable at the moment. She chose not to respond.

"Oh my..." Said Mio sympathetically.

Chris could feel her breath warm her face as it bounced back off the surface of the counter. With her arms around her, she could see very little light, and she preferred it that way.

"Maybe you should take a walk." Mio suggested. "The fresh air will help you think."

"Yes, you're right." Said Chris suddenly, standing up. "I'll go do that. Good day."

She left hastily, leaving the other women in confusion. She felt a little bad leaving them so quickly, but Mio was right in that she needed to clear her mind, and a walk was what she needed to do it.

* * *

...That seemed really short...I should make the next chapter longer.

Feel free to be harsh or offer ideas for the direction of the plot. I feel as if I'm heading towards a rut.

Jimdonuts—I'm glad you think it's sufficiently realistic. (: It's difficult to determine where to draw the line between game logistics and reality.

Li Katsuya—I'm glad you appreciate their friendship. I try to play it up whenever possible.

Adelle-chan—Your reviews always make me beam! I loved reading about all your pairing ideas.

Celeste9—I owe the name Boofus to another Suikoden fan who's a friend of mine. I love it so much I had to put it in! I'm really glad you approve of my characterization. It's hard to be consistent after not having played the game in so long.


End file.
